Secret admirers
by shmowzow11
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have sectetly loved each other from a distance. Rose is the pretty popular girl, Dimitri is the bullied nerd. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I am the most popular girl in school, but I don't like it. All the superficiality, it's terrible. The fake people, it's even worse. I don't like being popular. I don't know why I still hang out with the people I do.

* * *

**DPOV**

I'm unpopular. I'm bullied everyday, and some people would think that someone as big as I am would beat the bullies senseless, but I don't believe in fighting. I've dealt with the harassment and the physical beatings for years, and have done nothing about it.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hey, Rosie." It was lunch, and I was approaching my usual lunch table. It was Avery Lazar that called my name, the definition of whore. I've been considered Avery's 'friend' since the 8th grade, though we have absolutely nothing in common. All of Avery's friends are just as fake as she is, and I'm bored shitless over everything they do.

"Hi, Avery," I sighed.

Avery gave me a look of fake concern. "What's wrong, little Rose?"

I shook my head, I was about to sit down when I heard an eruption of laughter behind me, along with the sound of something falling. I turned and saw a group of guys surrounding a very tall guy. Dimitri. For years I've secretly admired Dimitri, though he isn't the school's most 'popular' guy, but that doesn't bother me. But because everyone looks at him as being unpopular, he gets bullied alot.

Dimitri's head was down, his oh, so soft looking shoulder-length brown hair covering his face. The guys had knocked his things out of his hands. I heard laughter beside me, Avery was laughing her ass off. I put my lunch down and rushed over to help Dimitri.

"Hey," I snapped at the guys. "Will you guys fuck off?"

One of the guys stepped forward. "Why should we, hot ass?" I felt disgust rise in me.

"Has he ever done anything to you?" I pointed at Dimitri while glaring at the guys.

They didn't answer.

"Why're you picking on him? He hasn't done a single thing to you guys," I exclaimed. "Why don't you guys grow a pair and pick on someone your own size."

The group mumbled something under their breath and stalked off. It was quiet in the cafeteria. I turned and saw Dimitri looking at me in shock. His beautiful brown eyes looking like melted dark chocolate.

I knelt down and began picking up Dimitri's stuff. He knelt down too.

"Y-you don't need to help me," he said softly. "I don't mind picking it up myself."

I looked at him and smiled. "No, I don't mind helping." I picked up the last of Dimitri's things and handed it to him. I leaned towards him, his breath catching in his throat. "Don't take what those guys do seriously," I whispered. "They're jackasses. Everyone in this school is." I smiled wider. "Just be yourself."

And with that, I stood up and walked away.

* * *

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe Rose Hathaway spoke to me. For so many years I've had feelings for her, I wanted to go and say something to her - _anything_ - but I'm too cowardly to do so. And also I'm afraid of what her friends would do. I quietly left the cafeteria, the normal chatter returning.

_Just be yourself._

Rose's words repeated themselves repeatedly in my head. I sighed. Having her so close to me made butterflies go in my stomach. I wish I could've told her how I felt, but the whole school was watching. What if she didn't feel the same? I would've been embarrassed. I leaned against a wall, sliding down.

Hopefully I'll be able to talk to Rose Hathaway again.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe I had said something to Dimitri. I walked back to the table with my heart hammering against my chest. When I sat down, Avery shoved my shoulder roughly.

"What the hell, Rose?" she snapped.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Why'd you have to do that? What those guys did was hilarious." If looks could kill, Avery would have me six feet in the ground. But that didn't matter.

I snorted. "**You** thought it was hilarious. **I** felt sorry for him."

Avery glared at me. "Why would you go and help a **loser**? Do you want our reputation to be ruined? **My** reputation to be ruined?"

"**Your** reputation?" I said. "What kind of reputation is that, **Avery**? Being 'popular? Or being the school's biggest slut? That isn't something to be proud of."

"Like you'd understand," Avery exclaimed. "You're still a virgin."

"Big deal," I retorted. "I'm proud I'm a virgin, not a whore like you. I should probably tell Adrian right now about that one-night stand you had with Eddie. And about that **other** one-night stand you had with Ivan. Or about the time you and **Mason** had that one-night stand."

Avery's face paled. "You wouldn't."

I smiled wickedly at her. "Why wouldn't I? Oh! How about I tell Adrian how you got pregnant with Eddie's kid, then aborted it. I'm sure he'd stick around after that." With that, Avery ran out of the cafeteria. I'm sure our 'friendship' is ruined, but I couldn't care less. I've spent four years **(all the characters in this story are seniors in high school)** dealing with her shit. I ate my food and by the time I finished, the bell rang, so I went to class.

~**Secret** **admirer**~

After the whole insident with Avery, I haven't heard a word from her. But whenever I'd walk by her fake-ass friends, I'd get glares. I would easily ignore them. I've got better things to do than worry about Avery and her prostitute groupie.

~**Secret admirer**~

It was sixth period, the last period of the day, and I was waiting for the last bell to ring. I wanted to get home, to forget about the day (except for the fact I spoke to Dimitri) and just have a better day tomorrow. But for the remainder of the period, I would have to hear Mr. Alto drone on about crap I didn't care about.

* * *

**DPOV**

Sixth period. My favorite period of the day. The only thing on my mind was Rose. Her beauty, her kindness. Just thinking about her made my heart flutter. I looked up at the clock, fifteen minutes until school ended.

~**Secret admirer**~

When the bell rang, I put all my things away and went to leave. I was so close to the exit, but someone called my name. I froze. It was probably the guys who knocked my things out of my hands during lunch, but whoever called my name was a girl. It wasn't those guys. I turned and was surprised to see Rose running over. I gulped.

"Hey, Dimitri," she said happily.

_She knows my name,_ I thought dreamily.

"Um, h-hi," I stammered quietly.

Rose started walking, I hesitantly started walking beside her.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Rose asked, eyeing my. I felt my heart hammer in my chest.

I shrugged. "I talk sometimes."

She smiled. After a minute of silence Rose giggled. I felt my cheeks heaten.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you," she reassured. "Don't get embarressed. I was just thinking."

"Oh," I said, looking down, my cheeks turning a deeper red.

"You look cute when you blush." Rose quickly shut her mouth when she said that, as if she said something bad. I looked at her and gave a small smile. "You should smile more."

I nodded.

"Why do you let the kids here pick on you?" Rose asked.

I looked down and shrugged. "I don't like to fight back. I'm an easy target."

I felt something on my hand, when I looked, I saw Rose's fingers gently touching mine. I felt my stomach do a back flip.

"Don't take the crap these people give you," she said softly. "You're unique, that's why they pick on you."

I looked at her. "Unique?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling they're jealous of your uniqueness. Or maybe they're just immature. Probably both." Rose looked at me with genuine care in her eyes. "It's okay to stick up for yourself, Dimitri. Don't take their crap."

"Okay," I whispered. I looked at her. "Why're you so nice to me?"

She gave a small smile. "Everyone deserves a little happiness in their lives, don't you think?"

I nodded.

"Give me your hand."

I gave her my hand. She got a pen out of her backpack and wrote something on my palm.

"If you want to talk to me, call me," she said. She smiled. Then, before I could react, she went on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek before running off.

After a minute of standing like an idiot, I looked behind me, where Rose had run off. I looked at my hand, where she wrote her number, then I looked at where I had stopped, right at my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV (QUICKY A/N: THIS WHOLE CH. IS DPOV)**

Once I got inside, I gave a long sigh. I took my shoes off and placed them off to the side of the front door.

"Dimka is that you?" My Mama.

"Yes, Mama," I called.

Mama came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. She's always happy.

"How was your day, Dimka?" she asked. I shrugged. As always, Mama was asking questions left and right. "What's wrong? Was someone harassing you? Please tell me."

"I'm fine, Mama," I lied. "No one's harassing me." I gave her a quick hug and went to my bedroom. I closed the door. I got out a piece of paper and copied Rose's number on it.

_Should I call her?_ I thought uncertainly. _What if her parents pick up? What do I do then? They'd probably think I'm dating Rose._ I blushed at the thought. For years, I've dreamt of being Rose's boyfriend, but the thought of someone actually **saying** it terrified me. I don't know how Rose would react if someone kept asking her if I was her boyfriend. She'd probably stop talking to me. My heart sunk.

_Don't call her,_ I thought. _It isn't worth all the trouble._ I looked at the paper and sighed. I really, **really** wanted to call Rose, to hear her voice. The way she said my name earlier made my heart flutter. If only I had the guts to tell her my feelings, if only I had the balls to ask if she felt the same, if only...

"Dimka?" Mama's voice came through my closed door.

I gave a silent sigh. "Yes, Mama."

"Is everything alright, son? You seem a little off today."

I hesitated before answering. "Everything's fine, Mama. Stop worrying, please." I heard Mama's footsteps retreating. I buried my face in my hands. Why is everything so complicated? Why do I have to have feelings for the most popular, beautiful, amazing girl in the entire school? I ran a hand through my hair.

_Why did Rose have to be the girl of my dreams?_ I thought miserably.

~**Secret admirers**~

I took a nice, long warm shower. My older sisters, Karolina and Sonya, came to spend the evening with Mama and I. My little sister, Viktoria, would normally spend the evening with us but she's in the hospital. She has leukemia, and has to go through the radiation treatment.

The entire time, my sisters spoke with Mama, completely ignoring me. Occasionally they'd talk to me, but I'm invisible to them. I picked at my food, nibbling on some of it.

"Dimka what is wrong with you?" Mama asked. I looked up at her. "Something's bothering you."

I looked down at my food. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't answer. I just gave a simple shrug. I heard Mama's sigh, and my sisters continued talking, as if nothing happened.

~**Secret admirers**~

After dinner I went to bed. I thanked Mama for the delicious meal and removed my plate. After Karolina and Sonya left, I felt a little better. Normally I enjoy their visits, but at the same time I don't. I'm the invisible brother, the brother they know exists, but choose to ignore. Just like at school sometimes.

Once I was in bed, I had a dream. A dream about Rose...

~Dimitri's dream~

_I was at school, but no one was there. I looked in the classrooms, no teachers. I was wandering the halls, trying to figure out why I was at school when no one was there. It wasn't until I was walking by the girls' bathroom I heard a weird noise. I try to respect the privacy of others and not intrude, but something about the noise in the bathroom caught my attention, and I couldn't stop walking towards it._

_I hesitantly opened the bathroom door, I saw Rose curled up on the floor, crying._

_"Rose?" I asked._

_She looked up, teary eyed. "D-Dimitri?" Tears spilled over, a sob ripping through her. I rushed over and held Rose in my arms._

_"What's the matter?" I asked softly. She shook her head, burying her head in my shoulder. "Rose?"_

_"I-I can't," Rose sobbed. She looked up at me, I gently wiped of Rose's tears. She calmed down after a minute._

_"Rose, please..." I begged._

_"I love you, Dimitri," she whispered. "I-I'm just too much of a coward to admit it. I thought you wouldn't have felt the same." Tears built up in her eyes again, I gently wiped them off._

_"Why would you think that?" I whispered. "I've loved you for years. I didn't want to admit it, either."_

_Rose looked up at me, hopeful. "You do?" I nodded. She threw her arms around my neck, holding me close. "Oh, Dimitri! I lo-"_

~End of Dimitri's dream~

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me up. I groan. I didn't want the dream to end, it seemed so real. I closed my eyes and sighed. **If** I ever admit my feelings to Rose, I hope it goes something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

Normally I'd drive myself to school, but my stupid mom took my car to work, so now I have to walk. I couldn't stop thinking about how I kissed Dimitri's cheek yesterday. Why I did that I have no idea. I remember the tingly feeling from the kiss, how it sent electric shocks through me. I sighed.

~**Secret admirer**~

Once at school, I went to my locker to get a few of my textbooks. But when I got in, I noticed people whispering as I walked by. I didn't think anything of it at first, but when I started hearing my name mingled with the word '_whore_,' I got worried. I knew I got in a fight with Avery yesterday, but she couldn't have told everyone I was a whore, could she? But then again, Avery sleeps around to get what she wants. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. When I got everything I needed, I left.

"Hey, Rose!" I turned and saw the two people I hated the most. Jesse Zeklos and his lapdog Ralf. I turned and kept walking, but I could hear Ralf and Jesse behind me. "Rose, did you enjoy last night?"

_What? I didn't do anything last night. What the hell is he talking about?_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jesse," I called.

"Remember? When you let Ralf and I have a little fun with you." I stopped. _Have a little fun?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"It was at my place," Ralf called. I turned and saw the horrid smirks on their faces. "You, me, Jesse...Remember?" My eyes widened.

_They're saying I-I...No!_

I shook my head. "I didn't do that. Why would I want to throw myself at you?"

Jesse laughed. "C'mon, Rose, quit the whole dumb act. You really liked last night, didn't you?" At that point, I could hear everyone's conversations, no longer little whispers. Calling me a whore and a slut. I felt my eyes sting. I knew Avery had something to do with this, Jesse and Ralf couldn't have done this on their own.

I turned and practically ran from the mob of kids who surrounded me. I ran outside, I wanted to disappear.

* * *

**DPOV**

Mama dropped me off at school. We said our goodbyes, and I turned to leave. But as I did, someone ran into me. I quickly grabbed the person's arms to stop them from falling, but as I looked, I realized it was Rose. Her eyes red with tears.

"Rose?" I asked, stunned. She looks down, hiding her face. I let go of her arms and she puts some space between us. "Are you okay, Rose?"

_It's almost like my dream,_ I thought.

Rose looked up with a forced smile on her face. "I'm fine, Dimitri. Thanks."

"Rose..."

"No, really," she says, wiping the tears from her eyes, sniffling. "I'm fine."

She quickly walks away.

~**Secret admirer**~

As I went through school today, I could understand why Rose was upset. Rumors about her being a whore were the main topic among the kids. I even heard a few of the teachers talking about it.

When school ended, I sprinted all the way home. When I got to my room, I looked for the paper that had Rose's number. When I found it, I called her.

_"Hello?"_ Rose's voice said.

"Rose?"

_"D-Dimitri? What's wrong?"_

She's concerned about me?

"I'm fine, Rose. I'm worried about you." It sounded a little cheesy, at least for me, but I truly was.

_"Dimitri you don't need to be worried about me. I can take care of myself."_

"I know, I just..." I sighed. "You were crying and it bothered me. I want to know if I can help you with anything."

After a minute of silence, Rose spoke.

_"Thank you, Dimitri."_

"For what?"

_"Being the nicest person ever."_

I was happy we were talking over phone, because I was blushing madly.

"You're welcome," I said softly.

_"Could I come over to your place?"_ Rose asked.

"Umm...I don't know, maybe," I stammered.

_"I was just wondering. Maybe we could spend the afternoon together."_

"Wouldn't your parents worry?"

_"My parents don't give a shit."_

"Oh. Umm, y-yeah, I guess you could come over." I was uncertain of having Rose come over. But if it'll make her happy...

_"Thanks, Dimitri. Could you tell me the address?"_

I told Rose the address of the house, she thanked me and hung up. I sat in my room for a moment, stunned. Rose was coming over. To my house. Quickly, I shot up and went downstairs.

"Mama!" I called. She popped her head out of the dining area. "Is it okay if a friend of mine spends the afternoon here?"

"Oh, well, that was short notice," she said. "But okay." I thanked her.

~**Secret admirer**~

When the doorbell rang, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I opened it and saw Rose standing there, and I almost died. She looked beautiful, like always. Having her at my house must've been a dream itself.

"Hey, Dimitri," she said, smiling.

"Hi," I said shyly. I stepped aside and let her in.

"You have a nice house," Rose complimented.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Rose looked around very quickly before asking where the tv was. I took her to the living room. She plopped herself on the couch and I sat on the other side, giving her some room.

"Why're you sitting over there?" Rose asked.

I looked at my hands. "I don't want to intrude on your personal space." _Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame!_

Rose chuckled. She got up and sat next to me, very, very close. Her arm brushing against mine. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

"Where's your family?" Rose ask, almost breathless.

"M-My mom went to visit my older sisters," I said, almost whispering.

"What about your dad?" Rose asked.

"I don't know my dad," I said.

"You have two older sisters?" Rose said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and a younger half-sister," I said. "But she's in the hospital."

We stopped after that. We sat there, watching the tv. My heart beating so hard in my chest it hurt. Rose's presence was so strong, her sitting next to me was so powerful. I couldn't focus on the tv with her so close.

* * *

**RPOV**

Once again, I don't know what compelled me to decide to sit so close to Dimitri. His presence, his scent, his beauty...all of it was distracting me. I want to just throw myself at him and hold him. He's like a big teddy bear. I'd glance at him every now and then, and he seemed just as aware as our closeness as I was. I didn't want to move away and hurt his feelings, but I didn't know if being this close bothered him.

"Do you want me to give you some space?" I asked.

Dimitri jumped a little. He looked at me with those chocolatey brown eyes. "No, this is fine." I nodded and looked at the tv again.

Everytime one of us moved, our arms brushed. And when our arms brushed, an electric current shot through me. For years I've loved this guy from a distance, now I'm able to love him up close.

* * *

**DPOV**

If only I could tell Rose how I feel. She's here, she's so close, literally. But I'm too cowardly. Everytime our arms brush together I feel that current.

But I can't tell her. I can't.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

"Are you hungry?" Dimitri asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Right on cue, my stomach started rumbling. Dimitri gave a small smile and got up.

"I'll make you something."

_He's such a gentleman. He's everything I want in a guy. Kind, gentle, sweet, bighearted. But I really want to get to know him. Dimitri's my secret love, why shouldn't I get to know him, right?_

When Dimitri came back, a sandwhich on a plate in his hand, I thanked him.

"Dimitri?" I said. He looked at me. The **way** he looked at me made my stomach do back flips. Those eyes held so much intensity, so much emotion. They were almost hypnotizing.

"Roza?" he said, breaking me out of my trance.

"**Roza**?" I asked.

Dimitri blushed and looked down. I scooted a little towards him, until our arms bumped. He looked at me, those beautiful eyes big, almost like a puppy. My heart melted.

"Can you tell me what a **Roza** means?" I asked softly.

"It's the way your name is pronounced in Russian." He looked down again. I put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed just a little before relaxing, almost leaning into my hand.

"You're Russian?" I asked. He nodded. "I never would've guessed. You're good at hiding your accent."

I could feel Dimitri's smile. "I'm not that good."

I smiled. "Let's get to know each other."

~**Secret admirers**~

Dimitri was a little hesitant about what I said at first, but he agreed.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked. Dimitri shrugged. "I'll go. My full name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I hate being called **Rosemarie** so I go by Rose. I'm 17, I **used** to be considered popular, but popularity means nothing to me. For the mean time, I don't have any friends except for you." I looked at Dimitri, whose eyes gleamed and sparkled. "My parents are workaholics. I'm an only child. I love to eat, donuts are my favorite food. My favorite color is blue and that's about it."

"Do you like anyone?" Dimitri blurted. His cheeks turned a deep reddish color, and he averted my eyes.

"Yeah, I like someone," I said slowly. "Better yet, I **love** this someone." Dimitri bit his bottom lip. "I've loved him for years, but I don't think he loves me."

"How do you know?" Dimitri asked. My heart pounded in my chest.

I shrugged. "I don't. But I'd do anything to find out if he loves me, too." I looked at Dimitri, studied him. Sharp, chiseled jaw; full, pouty lips; those gorgeous brown eyes; shoulder-length brown hair, looking as soft as silk; tall; well-built, looking more like a god than a man. Dimitri's muscled, **not** the bulging, disgusting kind of muscles, but the kind that are attractive. Golden tan skin. An intoxicating scent. His voice deep and melodic. How could someone **not** find him attractive? I gave a dreamy sigh.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice snapped me out of my haze. I blinked a few times, focusing on Dimitri, not his beauty.

"Yeah," I whispered. Dimitri looked me in the eye. Searching, probing. His breath hitched in his throat. I quickly looked away. What did Dimitri just see? My chest tightened. Was I that easy to read? I hoped not. I looked down at the floor. I wanted the ground to gobble me up, to make me disappear. If Dimitri saw my attraction for him, he'll probably stop being my friend. If he even considers me a friend.

"It's okay, Roza," Dimitri said. "It's fine." I nodded. I couldn't think coherently. My voice didn't want to work.

"I should probably be going soon," I finally said. I looked up and saw the disappointment in Dimitri's eyes. Could I have come up with something better? Yes. But that was the best I came up with.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Dimitri asked.

I shook my head. "Thanks for letting me come over."

* * *

**DPOV**

She loves me.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

For so many years I've kept my feelings for Dimitri hidden. And the moment we start hanging out together, he figures it out. I felt idiotic. How am I supposed to face him at school?

I sighed in frustration. Life is a total bitch, sometimes.

~**Secret admirers**~

**a few weeks later**

The rumors about me being a whore are still at large. I've learned to ignore them. All of my former 'friends' have disconnected themselves from me, like I give a shit. I've been spending my valuable time with Dimitri - walking with him to class, hanging out during lunch and after school, studying in the library together. We've become inseperable. But I'm still trying to figure out how to describe my feelings for him, even if he was able to guess it on his own.

I knew Valentine's Day was coming up, and I could buy him something, but I didn't know what guys liked. Especially Dimitri, I couldn't ask him. So I decided to buy him a card.

_I don't think Dimitri would appreciate a card, even if he's too nice to admit it._ I sighed.

What could I buy Dimitri that he'd like?

* * *

**DPOV**

I was very aware that Valentine's Day was coming up, and I had an idea of what I wanted to get Roza for Valentine's Day. I prayed that Roza would like it.

~**Secret admirers**~

It was lunchtime, and I was waiting for Roza outside her classroom. I peeked inside, and she was putting her things away. She looked up and spotted me.

"Why don't you come in, Dimitri?" Roza called. I slowly walked in and stood next to Roza. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Fifteen minutes," I said.

Roza smiled. "C'mon." We walked out of the classroom. Roza and I were halfway to our usual spot, when a bunch of guys approached us. I felt an uncomfortable feeling rise up in me.

"Hey, **Rosie**," one of the guys said. The way his voice sounded was disgusting. "How about after school you and me have some fun." The guys behind him snickered. Roza glared at the guy, tilting her face up, sizing him up.

"How about you fuck off," she said.

"Can't I just get you instead?" he snickered. The guy's hand went out and grabbed Roza's upper arm. Roza clawed the guy's hand and kicked his groin. His friends stalked over to Roza, glaring and swearing at her. I grabbed Roza's arm and pushed her behind me.

"Oh, what's little Belikov gonna do?" one of them mocked.

"He couldn't do shit!" another one laughed.

"He **is** a piece of shit." another called.

_Don't take the crap these people give you._

"I'm not," I said softly.

"What was that?" One of the guys walked up to me, he wasn't as tall as me. He stopped just under my chin.

"**Dimitri, let's go**," Roza whispered.

"I'm not a piece of shit," I said, a little louder.

"Did you hear that, guys? Belikov grew some balls." The guy stood on his tiptoes, trying to get eye-level with me, his voice lowered when he spoke. "You'll always be a piece of shit, Belikov. You know why? You don't have the balls to do anything about it." I looked down. "That's what I thought," the guy grumbled.

Roza came from behind me, a scowl on her face. "If you don't leave him alone, I'll chop of your balls and shove it up your ass," Roza threatened.

"Isn't that sexy?" the guy laughed. "I'd like to see you try, whore."

~**Secret admirers**~

Roza and I were sitting in the principal's office. Roza was the one in trouble, I was sent in for being there. Roza beat the crap out of those guys. She kicked one of them so hard in their groin they were bleeding. That one was sent to the hospital.

Principal Kirova scolded Roza the entire time we were there. Telling her she was a menace to the school. But if Kirova was there, she would understand why Roza did what she did.

"Why can't you listen?" Roza shouted. "They were saying disgusting crap to me! Then they started harassing Dimitri. If you'd get the stick out of your ass..."

"**Rosemarie**." Principal Kirova's voice came out as a shout. Roza shut her mouth, but continued to glare at the principal. "You will be suspended for two months. As for your friend over here, he hasn't done anything so I'm letting him go." She looked at me. "But take this as a warning, Mr. Belikov."

"Yes, ma'am," I murmured. I could feel Roza's anger radiating off of her.

When we left, Roza exploded. Shouting out curses left and right. After we left the office, she broke down.

"I **hate** her," she cried. "She's such a bitch." I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest. "This school sucks. Everyone in this school sucks." She trembled in my arms. I've never seen her so weak. Her arms wrapped around my waist. "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"I like you," I whispered, stroking her silky hair. I love her hair.

Roza chuckled. "I know."

_No, I really like you. I love you._ I wanted to say that, but I didn't.

After Roza calmed down, we walked to my house.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: WHAT SHOULD DIMITRI DO FOR ROSE ON VALENTINE'S DAY? SHOULD DIMITRI TELL HER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

Once Dimitri and I were at his place, I felt more relaxed. Dimitri and I went to the living room and watched some tv until a woman - I think his mom - came home.

When she saw me, she smiled nicely at me. "Hi, you must be Roza," she said. "I'm Dimka's mother, Olena."

I had to hold back a giggle. _Dimka?_ "Nice to meet you," I said.

Olena walked over to us and sat down. "Dimka has said so much about you." I could feel Dimitri stiffen beside me. "I remember the first time he ever mentioned you. He said that wanted to m -"

"Mama," Dimitri hissed.

Olena laughed. "I'm sorry, Dimka. But she truly is beautiful." I blushed a little. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone." She winked at Dimitri and walked off.

I looked at Dimitri, his cheeks were flaming. I nudged his shoulder playfully. "Calm down, Dimitri," I said. "Isn't that what parents do? Embarrass us?"

Dimitri didn't say anything.

"Seriously, Dimitri, it's all right," I said. "Parents embarrass their kids all the time. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," he snapped. He must've seen something on my face, cause he eased back into his shy mode. "I'm sorry."

I looked down. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Dimitri gave me directions to the bathroom. When I found it, I closed and locked the door. I didn't do anything, just sat on the toilet seat lid.

I thought for a few minutes.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Idiot," I muttered to myself. I snapped at her, now she's mad at me. Can I be a bigger idiot? I just sat there, cursing at myself. I couldn't believe I did that. Roza means so much to me. So, so much.

When Roza came out, her expression was unreadable.

_You ruined it,_ I thought sadly. _She'll never love you now._

We didn't say anything, and the silence was awkward. I fidgeted in my seat, but Roza took no notice. She might have, but didn't care to say anything about it.

"I'm sorry for getting angry," I murmured. "If I hurt your feelings -"

"It's fine," she interrupted. "I was being a bitch."

I didn't say anything.

* * *

**RPOV**

I felt guilty for making Dimitri feel bad. But my good mood was gone. I stood up and looked at Dimitri.

"I'm going to go home," I said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Dimitri looked up at me, guilt and regret in his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said. As I left, I felt a pain in my chest. I hurt Dimitri's feelings.

_I am such a bitch,_ I thought sadly.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: NEXT CH. WILL BE THE VALENTINE'S CH. FOR THOSE OF Y'ALL WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO WRITE THE VALENTINE'S CH., THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CH.! WAS IT GOOD, BAD?**

**THANK Y'ALL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

~**Valentine's Day**~

I was still suspended from school, but that didn't stop me from trying to get Dimitri a Valentine's Day gift. Since I wasn't sure what he'd like, I settled with getting him a card, as lame as that is. I didn't know if Dimitri got me anything, but I'm sure he did. He hasn't really called me that much, and he won't let me come over to his house. I don't know if he's still hurt about that little moment we had a few weeks ago at his house. I hope he isn't.

~**Secret admirers**~

I looked at my clock, school is just ending. I sighed, not one word from Dimitri. Neither of my parents are home. My mom's working out of country and my dad's living in Turkey, trying to keep up with his business.

_I am so lonely,_ I thought sadly. My inner complaints were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

_"Come over to the school,"_ it was Dimitri's voice. _"I've got a surprise for you."_

"Dimitri?" I asked, dumbfounded.

I heard him chuckle. _"Yes, Roza, it's me. Come over to the school."_

"Why?" I asked.

_"It's a surprise,"_ he answered. _"Wear something nice."_

When the line went dead, I stood there, confused. Dimitri has a surprise for me? I'm not good with surprises. But I'll go.

* * *

**DPOV**

Everything looks perfect. God I hope Roza likes it.

* * *

**RPOV**

I wore one of my favorite dresses. A black, strapless dress; it was fitting from my chest down to my waist, then flowed out from there. I kept my hair down and put on some heels. I didn't bother putting on a lot of make-up.

_I wonder what this is about,_ I thought. I grabbed a jacket and went outside. Since I **still** don't have my car back, I have to walk. I didn't mind walking, it's good exercise. But walking in high heels is hell. So I just carried my shoes the entire way.

~**Secret admirers**~

I stood at the school's entrance, not really sure if I wanted to go in.

_Whatever Dimitri has for you, he probably worked hard on it,_ I thought. _Just go in._ I took a deep breath and walked in. The school was empty, as far as I can tell. The lights were dimly lit, and I didn't really know what to do. So I stood in the entrance for a minute, awkwardly, before deciding to walk around.

"Excuse me," a voice called. I turned and saw a freckled redheaded boy. Mason. "Rose Hathaway?" I nodded. Mason was wearing a tux. He held his arm out for me, "I'll escort you to your first destination."

"Oh, um, okay," I said uncertainly. After walking down the main hallway, I looked at Mason. "What's all of this for?" I saw red roses taped all over the lockers, rose petals sprinkled on the floor, and heart-shaped lights adding little light to the dimly lit halls.

Mason smiled. "We were warned you'd ask questions," he said. "I can't tell you."

When we reached one of the staircases, I heard someone call out, "I'll take it from here, Mase." I looked up and saw Eddie, wearing a tux, too. Mason nodded, winking at me, and walked off when I took Eddie's arm.

"I'm really confused," I said. "Can **you** tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry, miss, I can't," Eddie said politely. He smiled at me. "I made a promise not to." I pouted. When we reached the cafeteria, another voice called out.

"I'll take the little lady the rest of the way." I saw Adrian leaning against the wall, his green eyes practically glowing in the dim lights. Eddie rushed off after Adrian linked his arm with mine.

I opened my mouth to ask Adrian a question, but he beat me. "I can't tell you what's happening," he chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

I growled. "I don't like surprises."

"But you'll love this one," Adrian smiled. After a few minutes of walking, we both stopped in front of the gymnasium's double doors. "Close your eyes."

I gave Adrian a weird look.

"Just do it," he said. I closed my eyes. I heard the door open, and Adrian led me in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Yes." That **definately** wasn't Adrian's voice. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. I saw Dimitri standing in the center of the gym, wearing a very fitting tux, his hair tied back in a ponytail. Both his arms behind his back. The gym was decorated with red, white, and pink ribbons and red and white lights were lit around us. A little wooden table was set up off to the side, a vase of flowers in the middle.

I looked at Dimitri in shock. "You did this?" I asked.

"I had a little help," Dimitri said. Eddie, Mason, and Adrian walked up beside him. I smiled. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. His arms awkwardly hugged me back. When we pulled back, Dimitri asked me to close my eyes again. I huffed, but did as I was told. When I opened my eyes again, Dimitri was holding a bouquet of roses. When I looked up at him in shock, he had a big smile on his face. Eddie, Mason, and Adrian were gone. Probably left, I thought.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," Dimitri said softly. My eyes widened, my breath catching. Dimitri knelt down on both knees, his large hands gently holding my shoulders. He closed his eyes for a moment, when his eyes opened, and looked at me, I almost fainted. "I love you."

My heart exploded. A hand went over my mouth. Was I dreaming? Did Dimitri just say he **loves** me? I started breathing quickly. I felt a little lightheaded.

"Breathe," Dimitri whispered, one of his hands touching my cheek lightly.

"You love me?" I gasped. Dimitri gave a small smile and nodded.

"I've been in love with you for so long, Roza," Dimitri whispered, cupping my face. "For so many years."

I felt tears in my eyes. "I love you, too," I said shakily.

Dimitri gave a breathtaking smile, one that lit up his entire face. I threw my arms around his neck, his arms going around my waist. I felt so...happy. I felt a few tears escape, but I wiped them off.

Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment.

Only us, Dimitri and I.


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

~**Valentine's Day pt. 2**~

Dimitri had made everything magical. We had dinner - at the wooden table - but since Dimitri didn't cook anything up, we had microwaved mac n cheese, I enjoyed it. Dimitri and I got to know each other, this time as a couple, and it was great. After dinner, one of the guys put on some romantic music and Dimitri and I danced. Dimitri sung a few of the songs he knew quietly to me. He has a gorgeous singing voice. I've never been happier in my life.

~**Secret admirers**~

After our dance, Dimitri and I hung out in the gym for a little longer. The guys had gone home after that, mostly because of Adrian's complaints of exhaustion. Mason and Eddie congratulating us, which made me giggle, it wasn't like Dimitri and I were getting married. But it was sweet of them to do so.

~**Secret admirers**~

"You look beautiful tonight," Dimitri complimented. Dimitri was walking me home, holding my hand. Dimitri had taken off the jacket of his tux and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said. I swung our hands, not believing tonight's events. "You look breathtakingly handsome."

Dimitri smiled, ducking his head a little. But I could still see his cheeks turning a light pink. I smiled, giving a dreamy sigh. I didn't want to go home just yet, I wanted to enjoy holding Dimitri's hand, enjoy his presence. But it was getting late, and Dimitri had to go to school tomorrow.

"I wish I wasn't suspended," I said softly, leaning my head against Dimitri's shoulder.

"Me, too," Dimitri said. His hand let go of mine, gently being placed on my waist. "I won't have anyone to talk to."

I playfully smacked his chest. "You only hung around me because I talked to you?" I didn't need to look up to see the smile on Dimitri's face.

"You did more than just **talk** to me, Roza," he said. We were getting close to my house, and I was becoming sad. I didn't want to leave, not yet.

"How about I don't go home," I whispered. "I could spend the night at your place."

"No, Roza, I don't think my mother would appreciate that," Dimitri said. I sighed.

"Can't we be together just a little longer?" I asked. I gave Dimitri my best puppy eyes. But that didn't stop him. He practically drug me to the front door.

"I'd love to be with you, my Roza," Dimitri said gently. "but I still have to go to school tomorrow." I pouted, and Dimitri's face softened. "I promise I'll spend some time with you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said softly. Dimitri and I stood there for a minute, just looking at each other. I had this sensation come over me, like a magnetic pull. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I hadn't realized at first I was staring at his lips until he started leaning in. I looked up at him, his eyes looking at my lips, until looking up to meet my gaze. It was as if he was asking permission to kiss me. I nodded slightly, and that was all it took.

We both leaned in, our lips brushing together. After a minute, Dimitri added a little more pressure to the kiss, and I couldn't hold back the dreamy sigh. His lips were so warm and soft, I thought I would melt. My hands on his shoulders, his hands holding my hips. Dimitri's mouth opened slightly, and I gasped. When we pulled back, my entire body was buzzing. It was unbelievable. I looked at Dimitri, his eyes not their usualy chocolatey brown, it was darker, almost black.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Good night," Dimitri said, softly. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a moment, before pulling back. I watched him walk away, he occasionally looked back at me, blowing kisses or telling me he loved me. I'd do the same. After Dimitri left, I found the house key in its secret compartment and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

~**Many weeks later**~

My suspension is finally finished. I'm happy because I finally get to spend time with my new boyfriend Dimitri, and I'm a bit disappointed because I kind of enjoyed being away from school. Though Dimitri and I started dating after our romantic Valentine's Day moment, it felt as if it's been so much longer than just a couple weeks. Dimitri and I tried to spend as much time together as we could - we were lovebirds.

I haven't been happier.

~**At school**~

I walked to school today, and I haven't been more nervous in my life. I don't exactly know what's happened since I got suspended. I don't know if the rumors about me have stopped, or if someone caught me and Dimitri as a couple.

When I went in the school, no one looked at me, no one said anything about me. It was as if I were invisible.

"Roza!" Butterflies fluttered in my tummy at the sound of Dimitri's voice. I turned and saw him sprinting towards me, we smiled at each other. Dimitri gently took my hand, our fingers lacing together. "I'm happy you're back," he said softly. "I missed you."

I smiled, biting my bottom lip. "I didn't mind not being here," I said, semi-jokingly. "But at least I get to see you." Dimitri smiled, pecking my lips gently. I sighed. I got my dream guy, I no longer have to deal with the pressures of 'popularity.' My life seems perfect. But, unfortunately, even my happiest moments have to be ruined.

By Avery Lazar.

Her and her group of whores were huddled up by the lockers, snickering and whispering as Dimitri and I walked by. I've learned to ignore Avery and her immature attempts to make me feel like shit, and I can tell it's starting to irritate her.

"Going for the foreign exchange students now?" Avery taunted. "I didn't know you had a thing for **communists**, Rosie." I felt Dimitri flinch, just a little. He may be Russian, but I knew he wasn't a communist.

"Why don't you get the dick out of your ass, Avery," I snapped. Her face went from a dark smirk to pure shock. "I know you made Jesse and Ralf tell everyone that I was a whore, even though I'm **not**. I don't get what your problem is, but back the fuck off." Avery opened her mouth to say something, shut it, and stormed off. Her groupie at her heels. I looked up at Dimitri, those beautiful brown eyes looked back at me. "Sorry she said that to you," I said, squeezing his hand.

"It's fine," he said. He kissed the knuckles of my hand, kissed my cheek, and we continued walking.

~**Secret admirers**~

Class was pretty boring, since I have none with Dimitri. He was on my mind all today, and during lunch, Dimitri and I tried spending as much time together as we could. We sat in our special spot, away from everone else, and enjoyed each other's company. We made plans to spend the weekend together, for me to meet his mother as his girlfriend, and to do normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff together.

Dimitri treated me like an actual person, like I was actually **somebody**. All of my previous boyfriends just saw me as the "_hot, exotic looking girl_." I couldn't help the fact that some people thought I was "_exotic_," it was genetics that did that. I have a natural tan, I have a natural hourglass figure, I have silky brown hair. It's not my fault. Dimitri doesn't try to force himself on me like by past boyfriends, he doesn't say crude remarks about how I look.

Dimitri makes me feel beauitful. He's kind and gentle and sweet and funny and amazing and loving. He doesn't even need to tell me he loves me, it's written all over his face. His kisses and gentle touches tell me how much he cares for me, his smiles tell me how much he enjoys my company, the dreamy look in his eyes tells me how he couldn't believe I was his girlfriend.

I love Dimitri Belikov, and he loves me.

~**Secret admirers**~

School was just ending, and I was waiting for Dimitri at the front of the school. He said he needed to talk to his history teacher really quick about some assignment, so I said I'd wait outside.

As I waited, a group of kids walked past me, slowed, and started whispering. I didn't bother trying to hear what they were saying, I knew it was about me. And I knew Avery had something to do with it. Not soon after, Dimitri came walking up to me, his breathtaking full smile gracing his lips.

He held his hand out for me, I took it, and we headed off. We spent most of the afternoon just hanging out. Holding hands, kissing, walking around. When it started getting late, Dimitri walked me home, gave me a goodnight kiss - a very long one, if I might add - and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

~**The next day, at school**~

After what Avery said to Dimitri, calling him a communist, I decided it was time to get her back - _hard_. I've kept Avery's little secret about her cheatings from Adrian, and I have felt terrible about it, so I decided to give Adrian a little wake up call about his so-called _girlfriend_. I had told Dimitri I needed to talk to Adrian, just for a moment. Dimitri and Adrian get a long pretty well, so he didn't mind.

"Ivashkov!" I called, Adrian turned around at the sound of his voice. When he saw me, he smiled.

"What's up, little Hathaway?" he said. "How's it going with you and Belikov?"

I giggled. "We're going strong." I reminded myself why I was here, and stopped giggling. "I need to tell you something about Avery."

Adrian's good mood turned to shock. "What about her?"

"She's been cheating on you," I said. "Ever since you guys have started dating. She's been sleeping around with a lot of guys here."

"Rose -" Adrian started.

I interrupted him. "I'm not lying, Adrian. She **told** me how she slept around with these guys. One of them got her pregnant." Adrian's eyes flashed with anger.

"**Pregnant**?" His voice was flat, but I could tell he was furious. I don't blame him.

"Yes, pregnant. But she had an abortion. Please, Adrian, I'm not making this up." I didn't want Adrian thinking I was lying. I might not know him that well, but he's a good guy. I've seen him with Avery, he's been nothing but faithful and nice towards her.

Adrian didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes lost their usual flame, his joking smirk was gone. He was angry, I could tell.

"Who were these guys?" Adrian asked.

_Should I tell him Avery's lovers are our friends?_ I thought.

"I-I don't know," I lied. It hurt me to tell Adrian that Avery wasn't being pure with him, but it hurt me even more to lie about who she was sleeping with. "She wouldn't say." I hoped Adrian didn't notice my lie, I _prayed_ he wouldn't notice my lie.

"Thanks for telling me, Rose." I looked up at Adrian. The only time he ever called me Rose was when he's in a bad mood, and from the way he looked, he was beyond a _bad mood_.

"No problem," I said.

~**Later**~

It was lunchtime, and Dimitri and I were sitting in our usual spot, cuddling, talking.

"Why did you need to talk to Adrian?" Dimitri asked.

Dimitri's arm was around my shoulders, keeping me close to his side. I snuggled into his side, loving how warm he is.

"I had to tell him something," I said, stuffing a chip in my mouth. I felt Dimitri bury his face in my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I sighed.

"I love your hair," Dimitri whispered. "Promise you'll never cut it."

"Promise," I said. Dimitri moved his head to my neck, placing a gently kiss there. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Dimitri said. He removed his head from my neck and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Shockwaves pulsing through me. When the kiss ended, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can I come over to your place?" I asked. I found myself playing with Dimitri's large hand, entertaining myself with his long fingers.

"Of course," Dimitri said. When the bell rang, telling everyone lunch was over, I gave Dimitri one last kiss - a very long one - and went to class.

~**Even later**~

School just ended, and I was going to put some stuff away in my locker. It wasn't until I heard someone shout my name - and I mean _shouted_ - that I turned to see Avery storming down the hall, a murderous look on her face.

I was in deep shit.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I THINK WE'VE ALL SEEN HIGH SCHOOL CATFIGHTS. HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK ROSE SHOULD HANDLE AVERY? SHOULD THERE BE A CATFIGHT? SUGGESTIONS, PLS!**

**=)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

"Do you know what fucking happened, Rosemarie?" Avery screeched. "Adrian fucking dumped me. **Me**. And all because **you** told him about the others." Avery shoved me, and she shoved me hard. I don't like being touched or moved violently, and when Avery shoved me, my mind went into pissed mode.

Avery walked up to me and tried to shove me again. I grabbed her wrist, gave it a sharp turn and paid no attention to the loud crack it gave. Avery screamed in pain, but I didn't let go of her wrist. She fell on her knees, me following her. I yanked her hair so she would face me.

"Don't you ever touch me," I snarled. "I have dealt with your shit for **years** without a single complaint. I don't give a flying rat's ass if Adrian dumped you. You were the one whoring around." I threw Avery's arm down, got up and tried to walk away. I barely made if two feet before Avery jumped me. We both fell to the floor, throwing punches and scratches and, sometimes, bites. After a minute of rolling on the ground fighting, I kneed Avery in the stomach, threw her off of me, and scurried to the nearest wall. The look on her face was almost feral, like she was a wild animal. I've always known Avery was a spoiled brat, always getting what she wants. And if something doesn't go the way she wants it to, or if someone interferes with something that she thinks is hers, she'll murder you.

I made her boyfriend dump her.

To her, I was responsible.

To her, I was the enemy.

"You fucking bitch," Avery growled. "I will fucking **kill** you." Avery's raccoon make-up was smeared all over her face, her bottom lip split open, blood smeared from her nose, a bruise beginning to form under her left eye. She threw herself at me, but I rolled out of the way. Avery hit against the lockers behind me with a loud smash. Her body lay limp on the floor. I hesitantly crawled towards her. She was unconscious. I gulped, if I was caught here with this mess, I'd be expelled. I hurriedly got out.

Dimitri was waiting at the front of the school, like he always was. When he saw me, he freaked.

* * *

**DPOV**

It was taking Roza an awful long time to get out of the school, and I thought about going in there. Right as I was about to go in, Roza ran out. She looked terrible. She was bruised and bloodied.

"Roza, what happened?" I exclaimed. I rushed over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Avery happened," she panted. She leaned against me, her head buried in my chest, her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around Roza, keeping her close. "I'm screwed," she mumbled. "If Avery tells the teachers what happened, I'll get expelled."

I didn't bother asking what happened. "You won't get expelled," I reassured. "You won't."

"Yes I will," Roza whispered. "This is so bad."

"C'mon, let's go to my house," I said softly. "I'll get you cleaned up."

She nodded.

We headed out.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY IF THIS CH. IS SHORT, OR IF IT WASN'T THE KIND OF CATFIGHT YOU EXPECTED. I TRIED MY BEST. =/**

**WAS THIS CH. GOOD, OKAY, BAD?**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	13. Chapter 13

**DPOV**

When Roza and I got to my house, Mama was getting ready to leave. Probably to visit Vikki at the hospital. When she saw Roza's condition, she freaked.

"Oh Lord, Roza, what happened?" Mama exclaimed.

I had my arm wrapped around Roza's shoulders, she leaned into me. "I got in a fight," she murmured. I told Mama I needed to clean Roza's wounds, but she insisted on doing it.

"I was just about to go to the hospital," Mama sighed. "I was hoping the doctors would tell me good news about your sister." Mama dabbed Roza's cuts with an alcohol dipped napkin.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Roza said softly.

"She has leukemia," I said. I looked at Roza, her expression seemed depressed. I walked over to her and gently held her hand. I kissed the knuckles of her hand and laced my fingers between hers. We didn't say anything after that. After Mama finished cleaning and disinfecting Roza's cuts, she tried to bandage the deep cuts.

"There," Mama said. She put a hand on Roza's shoulder. Roza's head was down. "Roza, look at me." When she didn't look up, Mama gently lifted her chin up. "Dimka's been telling me everything that's been happening," she said. "You've changed him. You gave him so much confidence." Mama gave Roza a big hug. "Thank you."

~**Secret admirers**~

After Mama left to go to the hospital, Roza and I just hung out. We went to the living room, cuddled on the sofa, and watched some tv. After a while, Roza fell asleep. I could imagine how exhausted she is. Gently scooping her up bridal style, I carried her to one of the guest rooms and laid her on the bed. I gently brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

~**Secret admirers**~

It was around eleven o'clock at night when Roza woke up. She was groggy and a little grumpy.

"'Mitri," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. I was in my bedroom, getting ready to go to bed.

When I looked at her, her hair was all messy and her clothes were rumpled. The way Roza looked, it reminded me of a little kid. Mama hadn't come back from the hospital yet, and neither of my sisters had come to check on me.

"Roza, how're you feeling?" I asked.

Roza gave a long yawn. "Tired."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked. I didn't think Roza would want to go home at this time of night. She shook her head. I ran a hand through my hair. "You don't have any clothes here. . ." Roza shuffled over to me, her tired, bloodshot eyes were dull. She sat next to me on my bed, leaning her head on my shoulder. Her eyes bobbed.

"Could I borrow a shirt?" she mumbled. "I thought I'd take a quick shower, but I forgot where the bathroom was." I brought Roza to the bathroom, let her borrow one of my old shirts and a pair of old shorts, and let her take a shower. When she finished, I was going to take Roza back to the guest room when she begged at sleeping with me in my room. "U-umm. . ." I stammered. "O-Okay." I took Roza to my bedroom, I tucked her in my bed and decided to sleep on the floor. I sighed.

"No." I turned and saw Roza's eyes half-open. She patted a spot next to me, I gulped and hesitantly got in next to her. Roza scooted closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I laid there, stunned. My heart was beating uncontrollably. When I heard Roza's soft snores, I calmed down a little. I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I woke up, I was still tired. And it took me a minute to realize my head was resting on Dimitri's strong, muscular chest. The strong, steady beating of his heart was so relaxing I was tempted to go back to sleep. I lifted my head a little to see Dimitri's face, it looked so peaceful. His face was so relaxed, his lips making an adorable pout. I had to bite my bottom lip to hold back a giggle.

"It's rude to stare, my Roza," Dimitri said softly. I jumped a little. Dimitri's eyes opened just a crack, and a small smile graced his lips. I giggled. Dimitri's arms were wrapped around my waist, and they tightened. I looked in Dimitri's eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. One of Dimitri's hands snuck to the back of my neck, his thumb gently stroking my neck. I hadn't realized we were so close until I felt Dimitri's lips touch mine softly.

I leaned back a little. "Morning breath," I whispered.

But Dimitri didn't care, he smashed his lips to mine. I'd say the kiss Dimitri and I shared that moment was the most passion-filled kiss ever.

When we pulled back, breathless, Dimitri smirked. "Now we both have morning breath," he said.

"Shouldn't we get ready for school?" I asked, resting my head back on Dimitri's chest.

"Probaby," he answered. After a few minutes of not doing anything, Dimitri shooed me off the bed and out of his bedroom.

I banged on Dimitri's door. "I don't have anything to wear, remember?" After a minute, Dimitri came out. And the outfit he wore was unbelievably sexy. A **very** fitting v-neck short-sleeved shirt, worn blue jeans that fit him nicely, but looked comfortable to move and sit in.

"That's right," Dimitri murmured. "You can't fit in Viktoria's clothes, hers are too small." He thought for a moment then sighed. "I'll let you wear some of my clothes."

I was shocked. "Why can't I wear your mom's clothes?" I asked.

"She'd know," Dimitri said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like the idea of you wearing my clothes, but it'll have to do for today."

I nodded. _I agree with that one,_ I thought.

~**Secret admirers**~

Dimitri and I walked to school. I was wearing one of his shirts, that ended a little past my knees. I didn't have any underwear, so I wore one of Dimitri's shorts, too. It was a little uncomfortable (and a little embarrassing) coming to school commando, but I would have to deal with it.

~**Secret admirers~**

It was in the middle of third period I was told to go to the principal's office. My heart sunk. I knew I'd get in trouble for that fight with Avery, but I wasn't prepared for any punishments coming my way. I walked as slow as I possibly could to Kirova's office, and for a minute, I thought about bolting, but I didn't.

When I got to Kirova's office, my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Miss Hathaway, please sit," Kirova said. When I sat, Kirova's beady eyes looked at me with disdain. "I recieved a phone call from Mr. Lazar, Avery Lazar's father." I paled a little. "He claims that you attacked his daughter after school. Is that true, Miss Hathaway?"

I shook my head. "She attacked me," I said. "She got pissed at me because her boyfriend dumped her. I was defending myself."

"Of course you were," Kirova said sarcastically. "Now tell me the truth, Rosemarie."

I felt my temper rise. "It **is** the truth." I was so tempted to put '_bitch_' after that, but that wouldn't make my situation any better. "Call in Adrian Ivashkov. He'll tell you I'm telling the truth, too."

Kirova snorted. "I don't need to call in another student," she said. "You're just a liar. You always have been."

I exploded. "What the **hell** is wrong with you?" I screeched. "Instead of trying to see both sides, you're too busy bowing at that **bitch's** feet! You **fucking idiot**!" In an instant, I realized what just went out my mouth. I covered my mouth. By now, Kirova's face was red with anger. _I've never been good with my temper,_ I thought miserably. _But I wouldn't be surprised if Kirova expelled me from every school in this state._

"Get out of my office now," Kirova hissed. I ran out, my heart punching my chest. Tears threatened, but I held it in.

What is wrong with me?

~**Secret admirers**~

Once school ended, I asked Dimitri if I could spend the afternoon alone, he said it was okay. When I got home, neither of my parents were present. Shock. I threw myself on my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

_I'll have to give Dimitri's clothes back,_ I thought. I sighed.

After what seemed like forever, the phone rang.

When I picked it up, Kirova's voice was on the other end.

"Rosemarie, I'd like to speak to you about school. You are. . . ."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: CLIFFHANGER, I GUESS. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	14. Chapter 14

**RPOV**

Previously: "Rosemarie, I'd like to speak to you about school. You are. . . ."

"You are not expelled," Kirova said. I was too stunned to speak. "Rosemarie? Are you still there?"

The only thing I could get out was a stammered "Uh-huh." I wasn't expelled? I would've thought I'd be kicked out of that school in a heartbeat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kirova really has a heart.

"But let me warn you, Rosemarie," Kirova said, her voice stern. "if you ever assault another student I will not hesitate to kick you out of the school."

"Y-yes, ma'am," I breathed.

She hung up. I instantly called Dimitri.

* * *

**DPOV**

When I picked up the phone, I heard Roza's voice rush on the other end. I couldn't understand a word she said, so I asked her to start again, slowly.

"Kirova called me and she said I'm not expelled," she said.

"Seriously?" I asked. From what I could tell, Kirova despises Roza.

"Yes!" Roza exclaimed. "I can't believe it. Do you think she played a trick on me? I think it's a prank."

"Roza I don't think it's a prank. I think she means it."

After a long pause, I heard Roza's scream. I nearly went deaf.

"Kirova really does have a heart, doesn't she?" Roza whispered. "I always thought she was a heartless demon-bitch from hell. But. . . ."

I chuckled. "I know, Roza. Just calm down, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," I said.

We hung up.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY THIS CH. WAS SO SHORT. AND I'M SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS CH. I PUT UP. I SERIOUSLY AM.='(**

**PLEASE REVIEW. WAS THIS CH. GOOD, BAD?**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	15. Chapter 15

**RPOV**

When I came to school the next day, I couldn't help but feel great. Kirova didn't expel me, and it felt amazing! Dimitri was waiting for me at the front of the school, a breathtaking smile on his face. We hugged, kissed, and walked into the school hand-in-hand. I didn't know what Kirova did about Avery - hopefully Avery got punished - but she probably had to deal with the wrath of her parents. That's **if** Kirova told Avery's parents the truth behind the fight.

I was standing next to Dimitri as he got all his things out of his locker. I couldn't take my eyes off him, his godly beauty.

"You're beautiful, ya know?" I sighed.

Dimitri gave me a quick look and gave a sheepish smile. "Guys aren't beautiful, Roza," he murmured. "**You're** beautiful."

I smiled. When Dimitri closed his locker, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. I gave him a very quick, very passionate kiss before smiling up at him. "You're a god," I said, giggling.

Dimitri arched his eyebrow. "A god?" he asked.

I nodded. "No guy can be as breathtaking as you and be a human," I said. "You're a god."

"Then you're a goddess," he said. His hands resting on my hips. We shared a very sweet kiss after that.

~**Secret admirers**~

It was lunch, and Dimitri and I were in our usual place. I was cuddled into Dimitri's side, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders.

"Do you know what happened to Avery?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I've been hearing her father pulled her out of the school." He have a simple one-shoulder shrug. He kissed my temple. "Don't worry about her. I don't like seeing you all worked up because of her."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's...It's just **bothering** me."

"I know, Roza," he said. "Let's just focus on other things for now, okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. But I couldn't get the thought out of my head.

~**Secret admirers**~

After lunch was done, I decided it'd be nice to skip a couple minutes of class to visit Kirova a little visit.

"What can I do for you, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova said, after I walked in.

"What happened to Avery Lazar?" I asked. "Did you contact her parents? What happened to her?"

Kirova looked at me for a moment then sighed. "I expelled Miss Lazar," she said after a minute or two. "It seems you **were** telling the truth, Rosemarie. I spoke to Adrian Ivashkov and he told me you were right." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I misjudged you, Rosemarie. I apologize."

My mouth must've been on the floor. Kirova **apologizing**? That is something I wasn't used to hearing. Hell, I don't think she's ever apologized for anything. Since my mouth wasn't working right, I just nodded.

"Is that all, Rosemarie? I've got paperwork I need to do."

I snapped out of my what-the-hell trance and nodded. After leaving the main office, and out of sight of the people in there, I couldn't help but jump and dance around. Avery Lazar was expelled. I didn't have to deal with her anymore.

This just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD! REVIEW PLEASE! OH! AND I'D LIKE TO MENTION. . . .HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ANY OTHER AMERICANS OUT THERE! =)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	16. Chapter 16

**RPOV**

It's been about three months since Avery's expulsion, and I haven't been happier. Avery's former groupie disappeared after Avery left, I guess they decided to become regular people, or they just left. My relationship with Dimitri has been very, very, **very** good. Dimitri and I are hopelessly in love with each other. But that doesn't mean we don't have any problems. Ever since Adrian dumped Avery, he's been trying to hit on me, even though he knows I'm dating Dimitri. And Adrian's constant flirting with me has put a strain on the little friendship that was going on between Dimitri and him.

Me and Dimitri's six month anniversary is coming up and I have the perfect present for him. I don't know what Dimitri has in store for me, but knowing him, he probably went all out and reserved us a place at a five-star restaurant or something. I don't care for fancy things or anything expensive. That's kind of what my previous boyfriends were like - they assumed I absolutely **adored** beautiful jewlery and fine artwork and expensive foreign candies. Honestly, I hated all of it. Dimitri's different, though. He's simple and everything I envisioned in a man.

* * *

**DPOV**

I can tell Roza's been happy over Avery's leaving. She's smiled more, and very relaxed. To me, the whole school seems to be enjoying Avery's leaving, as well.

Over the past three months, me and Roza's relationship has been very mindblowing. Almost like a dream. She's the most wonderful girlfriend, though she's the only girlfriend I've ever had. Sad, I know, but the fact is I've never been happier. She completes me.

In a couple weeks, our six month anniversary will be coming up. And I'm nervous. I saved up all the money I earned to buy Roza a necklace - a beautiful rose necklace **(the lust charm one!)**. That necklace was very costy, but I hope she likes it. Roza's told me she doesn't particularly care for expensive or fancy things, but I think she deserves **something** beautiful. I also plan on preparing a dinner for the both of us at my house, Mama was nice enough to stay out of the house for that entire evening.

God I just hope it goes well.

* * *

**RPOV**

It was the weekend, and I was spending it at Dimitri's place, as usual. My parents were on **another** business trip, so it's not like they'd care if I wasn't home.

Dimitri and I were in his room, both of us laying on his bed. We had just finished a very long and very mindblowing make out session, so we weren't really doing anything in particular than just enjoying each others' company. I had my head rested on Dimitri's chest, his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Our anniversary's coming up," I said, my jaw a little sore from the make out.

Dimitri's arms tightened a little. "I know," he murmured. "It doesn't feel like we've been together this long."

I hoisted myself up onto my elbows, looking at Dimitri's gorgeous face. "Yeah, I guess." I kissed him gently. "Six months? Crazy, isn't it?" Dimitri nodded. I let myself relax on Dimitri's chest again, allowing myself to enjoy the steady rhythm of his heart; the calming rise and fall of his breathing.

"I still can't believe I'm your boyfriend," Dimitri said, one of his hands now gently stroking my hair. I scooted up a little, resting my head on the crook of his neck, inhaling that wonderful smell that's all Dimitri.

"I've loved you for years," I murmured. "This entire time felt like a dream."

"Yeah," Dimitri whispered.

I snuggled further into Dimitri's warm embrace. "Well, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

* * *

**DPOV**

Mama allowed Roza to spend the night, after five minutes of me begging her. After Mama finished making dinner, my sisters made an unexpected visit. It took my sisters a minute to accept the fact that Roza's my girlfriend. And a lot of convincing, too. And after they left I never felt happier.

Once dinner was finished, I helped Mama clean everything up before going to bed. When I went upstairs, Roza was just leaving the bathroom. Her hair was wet, and she was wearing one of my t-shirts.

"Hey," she said, smiling. She looked at the shirt. "Sorry, I love your shirts."

I pecked Roza on the cheek. "It's fine, that's an old shirt anyway." Her smile widened.

"Okay," she said. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded. "See you in the morning."

* * *

**RPOV**

I was sleeping soundly, having wonderful dreams of Dimitri. Wonderful dreams where Dimitri and I were married and had a family. It seems a little childish for me to dream of something like that, since I have no clue if Dimitri wants children or not. Or if we would stay together long enough to consider marriage.

But it was a wonderful dream nonetheless. Until it started to morph into something terrible, a nightmare. Terrifying the crap out of me.

~**Nightmare time!**~

_I was in a big house. Big, actually, would be an understatement. It was gigantic. For some reason, there was something eery about the house, though. Something unnerving. My stomach twisted and tightened with worry, my heart pounded uncontrollably in my chest. My palms were sweaty, and a cold shiver went up my back. After standing for what seemed like forever, drowning in my own worry and uneasiness, a loud thump from upstairs caused me to jump three feet._

_I hurried upstairs, and realized it was a hall filled with bedroom doors. I bit my bottom lip nervously, I was too frightened to see what was inside those bedroom doors. But I opened them, one-by-one. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; they were all neat rooms, made beds, nice closets, wardrobes, full-length mirrors, built-in bathrooms. But the last door, the one at the very, very end, was the one I felt the most uncomfortable, the most uneased, at._

_When I opened it, I saw something. . . .disturbing. My body went dumb. My mind went blank. My heart stopped for a moment. I hadn't realized I started screaming, blood pounded in my ears._

_Dimitri, my Dimitri, hanging from the ceiling. Dead._

~**End of nightmare time!**~

I jumped out of bed, sweating a river. The back of my eyes stung, tears threatening. My chest tightened, and I felt overwhelmed with all these emotions. I ran out of the bedroom, tiptoeing as quickly and as quietly as possible, to Dimitri's room. I could hear his soft snores through his closed door. I pressed my back against the door, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I tried to stay as calm as possible. Traitor tears built up and fell down my cheeks. I had to hold back from breaking down. Why would I have a dream like that?

After a minute, the door behind me swung open, nearly making me fall back. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me, stopping me from falling.

"Roza?" he asked, his eyes still a little clouded from sleep. "What're you doing?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and foced a smile. "Nothing."

"Were you crying?" Dimitri asked, his sleepy-eyes turning to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I repeated. "I was going to the bathroom."

"Roza, the bathroom's that way." Dimitri pointed behind me. "What's the problem?"

I looked at my feet. How could I explain this to him?

"Roza. . . ."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: CLIFFY!**

**WAS THIS CH. GOOD?**

**PLEEASE REVIEW**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	17. Chapter 17

**RPOV**

I explained my dream to Dimitri, I was a little confused on it. Why would I have a dream like that? Dimitri listened, not interrupting. He had held me in his arms, comforting me. I felt like a little kid, needing the comfort of a parent. When I finished, I waited for Dimitri to say something. When he didn't say anything, a feeling of worry settled over me. I assumed he probably thought I was crazy, having a dream like that. He probably wanted to dump me, he probably thought I'd try and hurt him.

"If you want to dump me, I'll understand." I gently pulled myself out of Dimitri's embrace. I didn't meet his eyes - I **couldn't** meet his eyes. I was embarrassed, disturbed, and tired. "I'll go home." When I was about to turn away, Dimitri grabbed my wrist.

"Roza, don't go," he said. "Why would you say I'd dump you?"

I looked at him, he seemed so exhausted. So tired. "After what I told you I would understand if you did."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't dump you 'cause of that. It freaked me out a little, but I won't dump you." I looked down. I felt terrible for telling him. I felt like a shitty girlfriend for even **dreaming** something like that. No, I didn't feel like a shitty girlfriend, I felt like a psychopath for dreaming something like that. Dimitri gently cupped my face, lifting it so I would look at him. "I won't dump you," he whispered. "But I think I know why you dreamed it."

"Why?" I said softly.

"You don't want us to be apart," he said. "And we won't be apart. I truly love you, Roza."

I looked down. "We can't determine that. I can't be the first in your heart, just like you can't be the first in mine."

I could feel Dimitri's eyes widen. I heard his breath hitch. "Don't say that," he whispered. "You don't know how important you are to me. I love you, Roza, I love you so much."

"I know," I murmured. "I love you, too. But we don't know if we'll love each other forever."

Dimitri's hands went to my upper arms, he gripped them tightly. I looked up at him, he looked on the verge of tears. I never saw him cry before. "I will **never** stop lovng you," he hissed. "You are so special to me, Rose. Please, **please** don't say things like that."

"Dimitri. . . ." I stammered. He smashed his lips against mine, it was painful at first, but became gentle and soft. "I'm sorry."

Dimitri led me inside his room, closed the door, and we had a very, very blissful night.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: WELL, SORRY THIS CH.'S SO SHORT. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	18. Chapter 18

**RPOV (Sunday)**

I woke up feeling amazing. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I heard Dimitri's soft snores beside me, and when I looked over, I saw only his bare, muscled back. I couldn't stop looking. Memories of last night coming back to me.

_Loving whispers. . . .Passionate kisses. . . .Gentle touches. . . .Making love._

I had to stifle a giggle, I didn't want to wake Dimitri. I slowly, and as quietly as I could, I got out of bed. I put my pj's back on and went to go take a shower. After my shower was done, I came back into Dimitri's bedroom, just to check on him, and he was still laying in his bed, those gorgeous brown eyes staring at the ceiling. I walked in and dropped on my knees next to the bed.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me and smiled, one that lit his whole face.

"Hey," he murmured. His smile turned into a pout. "You showered?"

I nodded and giggled. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

The look of mock hurt on Dimitri's face made me giggle even harder. He looked adorable. Eventually his smile returned and shrugged the shower-issue off. He patted the empty side of his bed, but I shook my head.

"I don't think your mom would like it if she found her son having sex." I smirked at him, and he nodded, his face disappointed. "But that doesn't mean we can't spend the day together."

Dimitri looked at me, his gaze suspicious. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled at him. "Shopping."

Dimitri's eyes widened and he let out a miserable groan. "Please, no."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm just getting a few things. We'll be in and out before you know it."

~**Secret admirers~**

**4 hours later. . . .**

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon when Dimitri and I went to the mall. By the time we left it was a little after eight. Dimitri carried a majority of my things, while I tried to carry as much as I could. Dimitri was a little grumpy at the fact that we - I - went shopping for four hours, but I needed to get some stuff. A lot of stuff.

"I'm never going shopping with you," Dimitri grumbled. His eyes were narrowed into a glare. Dimitri's mom was nice enough to drive us back to his house.

"Oh, come on," I said, poking Dimitri's side playfully. "You liked it." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised the stores you raided didn't go out of business." I poked his side, harder, and he jumped a little.

"You're such a baby," I teased. "I love shopping, that's all."

Dimitri looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "More than me?"

"Hmm. . . ." I said playfully. "I think I love shopping more."

An evil smirk came upon Dimitri's lips. I felt my heart pick up speed. His hands were instantly tickling my sides. I was squeaking and laughing uncontrollably.

"Say you love me more," Dimitri whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He tickled my even more, and I felt like I was going to burst. "Say it."

"O-okay! I-I love you m-more!" I cried. Dimitri stopped his tickling, and I gasped for breath. "Y-you're evil," I panted.

Dimitri chuckled. "Thank you."

~**Secret admirers**~

That evening, after Dimitri's mom made a delicious Russian dinner, I went home. I gave Dimitri a very sweet goodnight kiss and Dimitri's mom gave me a motherly hug. If only my mom was like Dimitri's.

When I went home, I took another shower, and went to bed.

I'm sure I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE LAST CH. I RE-READ IT AND I DIDN'T LIKE IT VERY MUCH. . . .AND FOR THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING IF DIMITRI&ROSE HAD SEX, YES, THEY DID. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE IT, OR ANYTHING, IT'S JUST THE WORD "SEX" OR ANY WORD WITH THE SAME MEANING AS "SEX" TERRIFIES ME. SO, I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT CH. I HOPE THIS ONE WAS BETTER.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	19. Chapter 19

**DPOV (after Rose left)**

"She seems like a nice girl," Mama said. I looked at her, her eyes were glittering, like she knew something. I gave a slight nod. "I hope she treats you right."

"She does," I mumbled. Roza is my first girlfriend, and she treats me wonderfully. I could still see that mysterious glitter in Mama's eyes, and it was making me nervous. A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me she knew something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Do you love her?" Mama asked. I nodded without hesitation. "Does she love you?" I nodded again. After a minute of silence Mama blurted out a question I hadn't been expecting. "Have the two of you had sex?"

I stared at her wide-eyed. If, at that moment, I had been drinking something, I either would've choked on the drink or spat it everywhere.

"U-um. . . .I-I. . . ." I stammered. Mama looked at me, her face stern. I felt my face heat.

"It's okay, son," Mama said. She shot a warm smile at me. "It's natural, human nature." I swallowed, still blushing. "Don't get all embarrassed, Dimka. As long as she makes you happy - and as long as the two of you use protection - I'm happy." My heart stopped.

_Shit!_ I thought. Roza and I were, I suppose, "so caught up in the moment" we forgot to use condoms or anything. Was Roza on the pill? I don't know. She never mentioned it.

"Right." My mouth was dry, my throat tightened. What if Roza got pregnant? We were too young to be taking care of a child. Children having children? Oh God. "I-I'm going to go take a shower." I hurriedly went upstairs, I grabbed my pajamas and practically slammed the bathroom door behind me. I locked it and turned the shower on, I didn't get in, I just stood by the shower, watching steam fill the room. How could I be so stupid? If I got Roza pregnant, I'd never forgive myself.

_Mama would be infuriated,_ I thought sadly. _She always says I'm the responsible one. Sonya and Karolina were the reckless ones. Karolina had Paul when she was nineteen. _I undressed and got in the shower, letting the hot water hit me to help my nerves.

~**Secret admirers**~

After standing in the shower until the water ran cold, I finally went to bed. I love Roza with all my heart, and the thought of making a family with her sounded great. But there's so many thoughts that go through my head. Would Roza and I last past high school? What if Roza got pregnant, and she didn't love me anymore? What if she didn't love the baby? Would she have an abortion?

_Just stop thinking about it,_ I thought sadly. _It'll just make you feel like shit tomorrow._

I sighed, and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**DPOV**

The sound of my alarm startled me. I'd forgotten it was Monday. After stopping the annoying beeping, I got dressed and made a quick breakfast. Mama wasn't home, so I assumed she'd gone to work already. So I would have to walk. After breakfast, I walked to school and waited for Roza.

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up a little earlier than usual. It wasn't because I **wanted** to wake up early, I mean, come on! I can't even get myself out of bed on the weekend. Why did I wake up earlier? My stomach was feeling a little queasy. I just went downstairs to get some water. My parents were still gone, so there wasn't anyone I could go to. After a couple minutes, the queasiness went away and I went to bed until my alarm woke me up. And when my alarm woke me, my stomach was queasy again, this time a little more intense than before.

After eating a light breakfast - which is weird, even for me - I walked to school. Dimitri was already there, waiting for me. He seemed really anxious. After hugging briefly and not a single good-morning kiss, I asked Dimitri what was wrong.

"What we did this weekend."

I gave him a confused look. "What about what we did?" I asked.

"We never used protection," Dimitri said, lowering his voice. "I-I just realized it." My eyes widened. I hadn't realized it until now. I was so. . . .Dimitri was so. . . .

I rubbed the back of my neck. My stomach tightened, almost nauseatingly so. My throat tightened.

"Do you think I could be pregnant?" I murmured. I looked up at him desperately. I don't think Dimitri's family would appreciate me having a baby at this moment. Dimitri's sister, the one in the hospital, hasn't been improving. From what I've heard, she's getting sicker. Dimitri's mom is trying her best to support Dimitri and take care of his little sister. I don't want to burdon her with the possiblity of a pregnancy.

Dimitri took my hands in his, thumbs rubbing the top of my hand. "I hope not," he said softly. "I mean, I-I don't mind having kids with you, b-but not right now."

I nodded. I stepped forward, his arms embracing me. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"What if I am pregnant?" I murmured. I didn't dare look up at him. "Your mom would hate me, wouldn't she?"

"N-no," he stammered. "My mom can't hate anyone. She's not that kind of person, ya know?" I nodded, but I still couldn't shake the thought from my head. I decided that I'd wait a little bit then take a test. If it came out negative, then all is good. Right?

~**Secret admirers**~

**a few weeks later**

Dimitri and I haven't had sex since that night at his house. We're still together, our love still strong, but I've been feeling odd lately. I noticed my period was a few days off, and that scared the hell out of me. My parents had returned from their business trips, but, as usual, paid minimal attention to me. I went to a nearby pharmacy, bought a pregnancy test, and was able to take it without them even noticing.

The pregnancy test I bought took five minutes to get the results up. And those five minutes felt like five hours. After the time was up, I looked at the test and my heart stopped. I looked at the instructions on the box. It said one stripe meant I wouldn't be pregnant, two stripes meant I was pregnant.

And it's just my luck that I'd get two stripes.

I decided to wait and take two more tests, those came out positive. I drank a lot of water and took three more tests, those came out positive, too. I couldn't accept the fact that every test I took, until the very last one, was positive. I was pregnant.

Pregnant.

Knocked up.

A bun in my oven.

Concieving.

Whatever you want to call it. I was seventeen and pregnant. I broke down and cried. How would Dimitri take this? His family would hate me for sure. His mother treated me like her own daughter, his sisters tolerated me, from what I could tell, and now I'm pregnant. **Pregnant**. With Olena's seventeen year old son's kid. School doesn't end for another couple months, that means I'd be showing by the time school gets out. People would be calling me slut and whore and skank and every name in the book.

Oh God.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: OKAY, ROSE IS HAVING A BABY. SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE TOO QUICK TO DECIDE IF ROSE SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT BE PREGNANT. SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS HAVING A LITTLE ONE, HOW SHOULD SHE TELL OUR FAVE. RUSSIAN? HOW SHOULD HE HANDLE IT? REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	21. Chapter 21

**RPOV (the next day)**

I was scared shitless at telling Dimitri I was pregnant. I did think that maybe the tests were false positives, but I doubt it. I'm showing all the signs of being pregnant - terrible morning sickness, some of my favorite foods are making me vomit, and my stomach feels strange. I think I actually gained weight during the past couple weeks. I can't gain weight.

Anyway, telling Dimitri that we're going to have a baby is terrifying me. After a terrible moment of morning sickness, I threw up again because I was so scared. My parents haven't suspected a thing, they're too busy worrying about work to even notice I'm pregnant.

On my way to school, my heart has been beating a mile a minute. I felt terrible. By the looks some of the other kids gave me when I got to school, I didn't look any better. When Dimitri saw me, I nearly threw up again. He looked so worried. My throat tightened, then a terrible ache in my chest.

"Are you okay, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I was about to tell him that I'm fine, but I was far from **fine**. "I-I. . . ." My throat was dry, I looked around. "Dimitri, I-I'm, um, w-well. . . ."

"What?" Dimitri gave me a confused look. "Roza you look sick." That I could believe. My brain was spinning, my heart was punching my chest, and I couldn't think right.

I shook my head. "I need to tell you something," I grumbled. "I-I'm. . . .Yesterday I. . . ." I looked down.

"What did you do yesterday?" Dimitri asked.

I took a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant." I stiffened. After a minute, I still hadn't heard a single sound from Dimitri. My heart felt like it was filled with lead.

"You're pregnant." Dimitri's voice was. . . .emotionless. Just by the way his voice sounded made me flinch. I didn't dare look up. I couldn't see the look on his face. I felt the back of my eyes sting. I nodded. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Roza, I think we'll need some time apart."

I looked up at him, tears flooding my eyes. "What?" I squeaked. His face was expressionless. I couldn't find one emotion.

"We'll need some time apart," he repeated. "to think about this."

My bottom lip quivered, tears threatening to fall. The emotions quickly came back to Dimitri when he saw the tears. He took a step towards me, reaching for me. I took three steps back. Before Dimitri could even say a word, I had ran off.


	22. Chapter 22

**RPOV (two months later)**

Ever since Dimitri wanted "time apart" I've been miserable. During the two months without Dimitri, I had an ultrasound that confirmed I was pregnant. With twins. During this time, I've become emotionally disconnected, I miss Dimitri and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've avoided any contact with Dimitri completely. I stopped going over to his house, I don't call him, I don't socialize with him. I was able to make a new friend with some new girl named Lissa. Her and her family moved to Montana from Oregon. Lissa was able to accept my pregnancy, so did her family, who practically took me in. I told Lissa everything about my relationship with Dimitri, and how he acted when I said I was pregnant. Lissa was pretty pissed.

~**Secret admirers**~

It was the middle of Alto's class, and I wasn't listening to a word he said. My hand absently rubbed my swelling belly, my mind wandering to Dimitri. Was he thinking of me? Did he still love me? I felt my eyes sting. I gave a loud sigh and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Hathaway?" Alto snapped. I didn't answer, and he droned on.

~**Secret admirers**~

It was lunch, and I was trying to find where Lissa was sitting in the cafeteria. I felt awkward and uncomfortable walking through the cafeteria; I hadn't eaten in there since I started dating Dimitri. When I couldn't find her, I sighed in defeat and shuffled to the hall. I sat against a wall, nibbling on my food miserably.

"You okay?" My heart stopped. I knew that voice. That deep voice with that Russian accent. I didn't look up and I didn't answer. Dimitri hurt me. Dimitri sat next to me, so close our arms brushed. I tried to ignore the old feelings that started to bubble up. I could feel Dimitri's intense brown eyes looking at me. "I'm sorry," he said. I scooted away from him. "I just needed to think about this. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

I bit back a snarky remark. I just kept nibbling on my food. "Did you go to get an ultrasound?" he asked. I didn't answer. "If you did, can I see the baby?" I scooted farther. Dimitri gave a long sigh. I heard retreating footsteps. When I looked, he was gone.

* * *

**DPOV**

I hurt Roza. She doesn't love me. I just wanted to be able to absorb the fact she said she was pregnant, but she hates me because of that. Roza, my first girlfriend and mother of my kid, hates me. She probably won't allow me to see the baby after it's born. Talking to her won't work, and I know she won't talk to me over the phone. She won't do anything with me. She wants nothing to do with me.

* * *

**RPOV**

I know I hurt Dimitri. Honestly, I think he deserved it. Knowing he wanted "space" when he knew that I was pregnant made me miserable. It made me feel like he didn't care. It'll take me a while to get back to Dimitri, if he even feels for me anymore.

Life is so fucked up.


	23. 14 Weeks

**RPOV (two more months later)**

I'm four months pregnant, according to the doctors. I've completely lost track of time. And the doctors said that I won't be able to find the gender of the twins for a few more weeks. Dimitri's been on my mind the entire time. I've seen him around school, he looks miserable. Terrible. It's saddening. Whenever he sees me, I can see the desperation and heartbreak in his eyes. He just wants to be there for me, for our babies. But he doesn't know that I'm actually having twins, he thinks I'm having one baby. I still needed a little time away from him, but I could tell that he wanted to be with me. Now more than ever.

I haven't spoken a word to him, I still don't go over to his house, and I cut off any contacts to him. It may sound childish and mean, but he needs to know that he hurt me. I know he's in some deep pain himself, but I'm still trying to get over the pain he caused me. Pain like that doesn't come and go like that. I'm sure Dimitri told his mom of the pregnancy, and I'm sure she doesn't want him around me anymore. From what I could tell, Dimitri's mom can barely pay the hospital bills from Dimitri's sick sister. There's nothing I hate more than ruining someone else's life. And I'm 100% sure that's how Dimitri's life is, ruined. He had so much going for him, then I got pregnant.

* * *

**DPOV**

I haven't told Mama about Roza's pregnancy. I know she wouldn't take it well, so why bother? Roza doesn't want me in her life, she doesn't want me in the baby's life. I can't believe this. But I won't give up. I'll keep trying, for Roza and our baby.

* * *

**RPOV**

I had, once again, walked myself to school. My parents found out about the pregnancy, they were pissed, but didn't really do anything more than yell and scream at me for fifteen minutes. No groundings, no wanting to meet Dimitri. Neither of them cared. So, I decided, I'd move in with Lissa and her family. Lissa's family treats me better than my own, and at lease they don't mind the fact that I'm seventeen and pregnant.

When I got to school, I saw Dimitri standing in his usual spot. When he saw me, he rushed over.

"Hi, Roza," he said gently. I didn't answer. "I-I'm sorry about everything, really I am. I didn't mean to hurt you or the baby." I didn't say anything. I wanted to throw myself at him, tell him I forgave him and how desperate I was for everything to go back to normal. "I want to be with you, Roza. You and the baby. Can you please forgive me?" I made the mistake of looking at him, and the look on his face made my heart break. He had dark circles under his eyes, he seemed paler, his hair looked messy and unkempt. My pregnancy hormones mixed up with my natural hormones and I couldn't stop the tears from swelling in my eyes. My bottom lip quivered and a strangled hiccup sound escaped my mouth.

"Why did you do that?" I said shakily. "I really wanted you to support me but you left to 'think.'" A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh, Roza," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I was surrounded by his warmth and his scent. I missed all of it. His beautifully sculpted muscles, the strong beat of his heart, the beautiful sound of his deep voice. "I'm so sorry, my Roza. I'll never hurt you again."

"Promise?" I mumbled into his T-shirt.

"I promise," he whispered, his voice right by my ear. Dimitri's embrace was so comforting. I felt whole again. But, unfortunately, I was the one who pulled back, just a little. Dimitri's deep brown eyes looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I've got something to tell you," I said slowly. "about the. . . .**baby**."

Dimitri's brow went up. "What about the baby?"

"We're having twins."


	24. Chapter 24

**RPOV**

Dimitri's jaw dropped. His eyes widened. I don't think he was expecting that.

"T-twins?" he stammered. I nodded. He ran a hand through his silky hair, trying to process it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded. "Twins." The way he said it was more confident, and I felt more relieved.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. I looked down, embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Roza?" Dimitri said.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Dimitri gently lifted my face so I looked at him. "Roza. . . ." His voice was so soft, so gentle.

"Does this mean we're back together?" I asked nervously. I avoided his gaze.

After a moment's pause, Dimitri said: "Of course. But if you have second thoughts. . . ."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Why would I have second thoughts? I was hell when you were gone." Dimitri's eyes flashed with sadness and regret. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I just got you back, I'm never letting you go again."

"Likewise," Dimitri murmured.

~**Secret admirers**~

**Rose is now 18 weeks pregnant**

I have a doctor appointment today, and I'm going to find out the sex of the babies.

I've shown Dimitri all the ultrasound pictures, and I'd have to say I was estatic at his reactions. Dimitri was practically in tears when he saw them. Dimitri's not like these other men, considering themselves too "manly" to cry. Dimitri's not afraid to show his emotions.

I'm happy about this appointment, this is Dimitri's first time coming to an ultrasound, and he's nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. I've never seen him **this** excited about something before. It's funny, nice, and comforting.

"I can't wait," Dimitri said, smiling like an idiot.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I know you can't wait, Dimitri. You've said it a million times."

There was a particular glow about Dimitri. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was as if he was glowing, and it made me feel even happier that not only did I have my wonderful boyfriend back, but happy because I knew he wanted to be there for the babies. But, honestly, it'll take me a while to trust Dimitri fully again. And I didn't fail to mention that to Dimitri, either. He took it with stride.

"C'mon, comrade, we're going to be late," I said. I was all ready to go, Dimitri was just putting on his tennis shoes.

"Comrade?" he said, arching a brow at me. Inwardly, I cursed at myself for not being able to do that.

"Yes, I'm calling you comrade," I said, smirking at him. "Deal with it." Dimitri chuckled, finally finished putting on his tennis shoes, and we were on our way out.

When we finally arrived at the doctor's office, Dimitri's mother was kind enough to give us a ride (I'll tell you about her reaction to the pregnancy later), and gave us a hug and a "Good luck." Dimitri and I told the receptionist about our appointment and waited until my name was called.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." A stout middle-aged nurse stood at the doorway, Dimitri and I stood up and followed her to another room. "Dr. Olendzki will be here shortly," she said dryly, after running all the normal tests for me. I nodded. I was clutching Dimitri's hand tightly, he was doing the same thing. I think we both were experiencing the same amount of excitement and nervousness. Dimitri especially.

When Dr. Olendzki came, she greeted us and introduced herself to Dimitri.

"You must be the father," she guessed. Dimitri nodded, giving a shy smile. "Well, I hope Rose updated you on everything that's happening." Dr. Olendzki shot a kind, motherly smile my way. I bit back a giggle and nodded. Dimitri did, too. "Well, it seems like you want to know the sex of the twins," Olendzki said. Dimitri and I nodded without hesitation. "Okay. Rose, lay down and lift up your shirt, please." I did that, and Olendzki poured the cold gel on my stomach. She got the ultrasound wand and moved it arond on my stomach. After a long silence, Olendzki finally said: "Baby 1 is a boy." And after another long pause, she said again: "Baby 2 is a boy, too." She smiled at us. "Looks like you're having two little boys. Congratulations."

Dimitri and I were smiling brightly, I was close to tears, and I could tell Dimitri was trying to hide his.

"Thank you," I said shakily, wiping the gel off of my swelling belly. Olendzki gave me another prescription for vitamins, and gave Dimitri and I some much needed alone time. I threw my arms around Dimitri's neck, hugging him tightly. "Our little boys," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I could feel tears from where Dimitri's face was buried in my neck. "Our little boys."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: WELL, HOPE THIS CH. WAS DECENT. FOUND OUT ROSE&DIMITRI ARE HAVING LITTLE BOYS. YAY! ROSE&DIMITRI ARE BACK TOGETHER, TOO. YAY! REVIEW, PLEASE! =)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	25. FLAHSBACK CHAPTER

**DPOV (one week before Rose's doctor's appointment)**

I still hadn't told Mama about Roza's pregnancy. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared to tell her. Mama views me as her "responsible" child - I don't do anything reckless, I don't act up at school, I don't screw around or anything like that. But finding out that Roza's pregnant with my children. . . .I could only imagine the kind of hell Mama would put us through.

I had convinced Roza that I'd tell Mama about the pregnancy, and I'd do it alone. **If** Mama got angry, which, hopefully, she won't, I don't want Roza there. I had planned on telling Mama about the pregnancy for the past few months, but I couldn't think of anything to say, but I know that she's going to find out eventually, so I might as well tell her before she finds out.

"Mama?" She was in the kitchen, fixing dinner. She turned and smiled at me, giving me her full attention. I felt a lump form in my throat. "I-I have to tell you something. . . .about Roza and I," I said uncertainly.

Mama gave me a strange look. "What's happened between you and Roza?" she asked. "You don't invite her over anymore. Did something happen?"

"W-we're fine," I said. It was a partial lie, but I didn't bother thinking if Mama bought it or not. "We've been. . . .busy." Mama nodded. "B-but I have something I need to tell you. It's i-important."

"Oh?" Mama said. "How important?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Depends on how important you think it is," I muttered. "Well, u-um, Roza told me a while ago that she is, ah. . . ." I bit my bottom lip nervously, cleared my throat, and took a deep breath. "Mama, Roza told me she's p-pregnant."

Mama didn't say anything, she just looked at me. For a minute, I didn't know what to think. Time seemed to slow down, and the heaviness of Mama's stare made my heart stop.

"Pregnant?" she said. "Did you say Roza is **pregnant**?" I nodded. And, just like that, something. . . .changed in Mama. "Dimitri what were you thinking? Did you even bother using any protection? Wait, why am I asking? If you had Roza wouldn't be pregnant. What on earth was going through your head? Children should not be having children! You are too young to know how to take care of a baby! How do you expect to go to college or to support Roza and a baby if you're a teenager?" I stood there, stunned. This was the first time ever, and I mean ever, that Mama ever yelled or raised her voice at me. I've heard her raise her voice a little bit to Sonya and Karolina, but it wasn't like this. This was full-blown anger and frustration.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. "I really am."

Mama shot me an angry look. "What were you thinking?" she asked sharply.

I looked down. "I wasn't."

"How are you going to take care of a baby?" Mama asked.

"Babies," I mumbled.

"What?" Mama said.

"Babies," I said, louder. I cleared my throat again. "We're having. . . .twins."

Mama put her face in her hands, groaning in frustration. I could understand why she was so frustrated. If I was in her situation, I'd do the same thing.

"Dimka," she sighed. "I can't believe this. You're too young to be having children. Kids having kids isn't right." She shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She shook her head once more, then walked away. I felt a little sad, I thought she'd at least be a little excited. But I guess I should've known she'd be furious. No parent is proud to hear their teenage child is having a baby - babies. I went to my bedroom and called Roza, telling her everything that just happened.


	26. BACK TO THE PRESENT

**RPOV (present day)**

Olena had picked Dimitri and I up and asked us how everything went. When Dimitri and I told her about the boys, she smiled. I could tell she was still a little disappointed with Dimitri, and possibly a little disappointed with me, but at least she was trying to be supportive. I knew my parents probably wouldn't give a rat's ass about the boys. But I felt guilty about using Olena's kindness; I didn't want her supporting the boys when she's got more important things to think about, like Dimitri's little sister. She's still fighting with leukemia. I don't know how Dimitri's older sisters will take it, either. Neither Dimitri nor his mother had said a thing to Sonya or Karolina about the pregnancy. I just hope everything goes well until the birth.

~**Secret admirers**~

"How're you feeling?" Dimitri asked. We were at school, just hanging out front. My stomach had gotten so much bigger, I couldn't fit into my old clothes anymore. Olena, though, and adding so much more to my guilty conscience, bought me pregnancy clothes. The kind of clothes pregnant women wear to fit over their big bellies.

"Fine." I shrugged. The boys had started kicking up a storm, always waking me up in the middle of the night cause they continued kicking my bladder. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, attempting to give me a hug, but my big belly wouldn't allow it. And neither would the boys, who were kicking so hard it hurt. Dimitri felt it and smiled.

"I don't think they want to share," Dimitri said, rubbing my stomach. I gave a small smile. Because of the pregnancy, my hormones have been driving my crazy. Everything makes me cry, everything makes me mad, everything makes me happy. It's like my body can't make up its mind on how I'm supposed to feel. But, thankfully, I still have a few normal emotions in there. The guilt from Olena trying to be as supportive as she can, and self-conscious because of how big my stomach was becoming. "What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

I looked down. "I'm fat," I mumbled.

Dimitri gently brought my face up. "You're not fat," he said softly, kissing my forehead. "The babies are just growing. Stop worrying about your appearance, Roza. That doesn't matter. Our boys are getting bigger, that's more important." I nodded.

* * *

**DPOV**

School had started and I gave Roza a kiss. I had pre-calculus as first period, a tolerable class. But I noticed there was a girl there, a girl I didn't recognize. She had icy blue eyes and black hair. She was lean, but not as attractive as Roza. She saw me and her eyes widened. I instantly looked away. Whoever this girl was, I wanted nothing to do with her. But, unfortunately, I think she wanted **everything** to do with me.

"Hi." The girl stood in front of me, blocking me from getting to my seat. "I'm Tasha, I just moved here. What's your name?" The way this Tasha girl was talking to me made me uncomfortable. It was as if she was trying to push her "charm" on me. But I wouldn't call it that.

"Um, I'm t-trying to get to my seat," I mumbled.

"Oh come on." Tasha's voice was low and seductive, she put a hand on my chest. "Please tell me your name." I grabbed her wrist and took her hand off my chest as gently as possible.

"I-I have a girlfriend," I said, giving her a wary look. "Please go away." A flash of hurt went through Tasha's blue eyes, but I could tell she wasn't giving up easily. The one thing I used to like about being unpopular is that I don't get noticed by anyone. But this Tasha girl noticed me right away.

This is not going to be good.

* * *

**RPOV**

By lunchtime, Dimitri was all jittery and anxious. He kept looking over his shoulder and looking around.

"What's gotten in your pants?" I asked.

Dimitri jumped a little. "N-nothing," he lied.

"You're lying, ya know," I said. "What's gotten in your pants?"

Dimitri swallowed nervously. "T-there's this girl in my pre-calculus class. Her name's Tasha. I-I think she likes me." An explosion of jealousy and anger erupted inside of me, Dimitri must've noticed, because he quickly stammered a "I-I told her I have a g-girlfriend. But I-I don't know what she'll d-do now."

"Point out this bitch to me," I said, my voice cold. "There's no way in hell I'm allowing some bimbo to take my man."

"Your man?" Dimitri smiled.

"Yes, you're my man." I snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, his free hand resting on my stomach. One of the boys kicked in response. Dimitri chuckled. I put my hand on top of his.

Nothing would ruin me and Dimitri's relationship. Not even this Tasha girl.


	27. Chapter 27

**RPOV **

Dimitri was hesitant, but he knew how stubborn I am. Sighing in defeat, he and I wandered arount the school in search of this Tasha chick. After a few minutes, Dimitri stopped in a few feet away from a group of girls. He pointed to one of them, a black haired girl with a very high-pitched voice.

"**That's** her?" I murmured. Don't get me wrong, she was a little pretty, but to think she had the nerve to flirt with my Dimitri. I walked a few steps toward her when Dimitri's hand caught my upper arm.

"Don't, Roza," Dimitri said quietly. "She isn't worth it. Remember what happened between you and Avery?"

"She got expelled." I smirked up at him. "Don't worry, comrade, I'll be careful with this one." I nodded in the Tasha girl's direction. I was able to get out of Dimitri's grip and walked over to the girl. I tapped her shoulder, she turned around and scowled at me. "Hi, I'm Rose," I greeted with fake cheerfulness. "You're Tasha, right?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she snapped.

I raised my brows. "No need to get your panties in a bunch," I said. "I'm just here to say you should leave my boyfriend alone. He's not interested in you." I leaned towards her, a smirk on my face. "And I hope he mentioned the part about his girlfriend being pregnant."

Tasha's face reddened a little. "You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" I said sarcastically. "Just leave him alone. Dimitri doesn't like being bothered, okay?"

"Who are you to tell me what he likes and doesn't like?" Tasha snorted. "I like him and I won't stop until I have him. I always get what I want. And what I want is him."

That just fueled my already bubbling anger towards her.

"He's my boyfriend," I said slowly, trying not to blow up. "and he's about to have babies in a few months. I don't care if you '_always get what you want_,' Dimitri is taken. Deal with it."

Tasha's blue eyes blazed. "I'm **not** going to deal with it, bitch. I **will** get Dimitri. He'll see I'm a much better girlfriend than some fat cow like you."

That one stung. I felt my vision cloud as tears flooded. Before I could do anything idiotic, Dimitri came forward, wrapping his arms around me. I could barely see the deathly glare he gave Tasha. He murmured something in Russian and took me away. He gently wiped my tears and gave me a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"You're not fat, Roza," Dimitri said. "Tasha's just immature. And you know I only have eyes for you. Only and always you." He held me close to his chest, stroking my hair.

"I know," I sniffled. "I hate her, Dimitri. Why do these kinds of things seem to happen with us?" I looked up at him, his eyes dark with frustration and concern.

"I don't know, my Roza," he said softly. "But I will not allow this to continue. No one hurts you and gets away with it."

I snuggled into his chest while trying not to put too much pressure on my belly. "Don't," I murmured. "She's not worth it. Just ignore her. Please."

After a minute of silence, I heard him mutter an "Okay."

"Thanks," I said softly.

* * *

**DPOV**

Once school ended, I walked Roza home before going home myself. I couldn't stop thinking about how badly Roza's feelings were hurt. And no matter how badly I wanted to tell Tasha off, I promised Roza I wouldn't get myself in trouble with her. I just don't like seeing Roza in so much pain.

What should I do?


	28. Chapter 28

**DPOV**

I decided that I wouldn't go at Tasha. But if I heard that she said or did **anything** to hurt my Roza or the babies in any way, I would not hesitate to kick her ass. I always believe in not harming women, but in Tasha's case, I will raise hell just for her.

~**Secret admirers**~

School had ended over an hour ago, and Roza was spending the afternoon at my house. Mama was visiting Vikki in the hospital. Unfortunately Vikki still isn't improving. She had to go through another round of chemo and a little bit of radiation treatment, but the doctors told Mama there's a possibility she's not going to survive it. Mama suggested a bone marrow operation, but the doctors are a little uncertain. They said they'd try, but they don't know how they're going to find a match for her. Vikki's lungs are slowly shutting down, and we're all - me, my older sisters, and Mama - are desperate to do **something** to help her.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Roza said. She knew enough about Vikki's condition to feel a great amount of guilt for her. "She'll get better. She's a Belikov." She gave me a small smile, and it made me feel a little happier, but I felt terrible. I'm Vikki's older brother, and I feel as if I'm supposed to protect her from things that could hurt her, and I'm the only guy, besides Paul, in the family, so I feel it's my responsibility to protect her. But she's dying of cancer, and there's nothing I can do.

"Thank you, Roza," I said. We were in my bedroom, wrapped in each other's arms, laying on my bed. I felt like I failed as a brother.

"You said that Vikki might get a bone marrow operation?" Roza asked. I nodded. "Are the doctors going to check to see if you guys (Dimitri's family) are a match?"

"The doctors said that there's still a possibility that family members are not a direct match," I said. I sighed. "Mama hasn't told me if there's going to be any tests done. If there is, I'm praying I'm a match. I'd do anything to keep my sister safe." Doesn't matter if Vikki is my half-sister or not, I'd die to protect her. Just like I'd die to protect Roza and our boys.

"That's really brave of you." I felt Roza kiss my chin. "You're a really good big brother. I wish I had siblings."

I didn't say anything.

~**Secret admirers**~

**the next day, at school. . . .**

It was the middle of my science class, and I hardly paid attention. Science is one of my favorite classes, besides English. But my mind just wouldn't stay on one topic. All these thoughts were going through my mind - what would happen after the boys are born, what will happen to Vikki if she doesn't get a match. I felt overwhelmed. There were so many things happening at once. I couldn't back down from parenthood, I swore I'd never hurt Roza the way I did when she announced her pregnancy; I could try and help Vikki to the best of my abilities, but I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**RPOV**

Dimitri's been a little stressed lately. I don't blame him. The doctors told Dimitri's mom there's a possibility his little sister might die. Then there's the stress of parenthood. The boys are going to be coming in less than four and a half months. I knew Dimitri might be feeling overwhelmed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It's not his fault his little sister has cancer, and it's not her fault, either. As for the pregnancy, I'd say it's more my fault for not being more careful. Dimitri could say it's his fault for not using protection, but it isn't his fault. I guess I just have a guilty conscience. But, hopefully, everything will get better for Dimitri's family. Hopefully everything will get better once the boys are born, too. Any time I'd mention our boys, I'd see Dimitri's eyes light up, and it's wonderful seeing that. But then there's always something to knock him down.

I wish and I pray (though I'm not a very religious person) that everything gets better for us and for our families, I can't say that it's going to. But, for Dimitri's sake, I hope it does.


	29. QUICKY ANSORRY!

**QUICKY A/N: I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS ON HERE BUT I NEEDED TO. FIRST OFF, FOR THE NEXT CH. ROSE IS GOING TO BE FURTHER INTO HER PREGNANCY. AND ANOTHER THING, IT'D BE NICE TO HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR ROSE&DIMITRI'S BOYS. I REALLY LIKE THE REVIEWS Y'ALL ARE GIVING ME AND I HOPE I CAN KEEP GETTING THOSE REVIEWS THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THIS STORY AND ANY MORE I WRITE. I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CH. UP SOON. THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	30. Chapter 29

**RPOV (8 1/2 months pregnant)**

Everything seems to be going smoothly between Dimitri and I. That Tasha girl still attempts to flirt with Dimitri, but he's learned to ignore her constant pestering. My stomach has gotten bigger, and the boys are kicking up a storm. Dimitri and I haven't thought of names yet, though we have a few that we're thinking of using. The one problem that seems to be bugging us the most is where are the boys going to live after they're born? I suggested them living with me, but I don't think my parents would enjoy having two newborns crying all the time. Dimitri said he'd ask his mom if the boys could live with them, but he wanted me to live with them, too. I said that it's a good idea, but I don't want to put anymore stress on his mom's life. But Dimitri said that his mom wouldn't mind, hopefully.

Dimitri and I had both agreed that I'd have a c-section. The doctor suggested it, she said that delivering twins naturally could be a huge problem. Dimitri and I didn't want our boys to have problems if I decided to deliver them naturally.

Over the past couple months, Dimitri and I have bought all the essentials for the boys - cribs, diapers, baby clothes, formula, carriers, baby wipes. Dimitri's mom had helped us buy a majority of the baby things, and it made me feel even more guilty. Which, afterwards, led to me bawling my eyes out and Dimitri having to comfort me for an hour. I know Olena is trying to help us out, trying to make sure her grandsons had everything they needed, but it makes me feel terrible, like I'm using her to get what Dimitri and I need. I had told Olena how nice it is that she's doing all of that for us, but it made me feel bad. She said she didn't mind. That made me feel a little better, but the guilt didn't go away.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza's emotions have been going crazy. I know it's because of the pregnancy, but it's unbelievable how it can affect her. She started crying her eyes out when Mama had helped us buy baby things for our boys. Roza said it's nice of Mama to do that, but it's making her feel bad. But, Mama being the way she is, said she didn't mind at all. Roza has mentioned a couple times on how guilty she feels when Mama buys us things for our boys. I try to tell her that Mama's just trying to make sure her grandsons get the best, but that only makes her feel even worse.

Roza's c-section is going to be in two weeks. I can tell it's getting to her. Having to be cut open, and you're still awake. Roza has told me she has a terrible fear of needles, and an even worse fear of blood. So I'm wondering how she'll do once it's time to actually have her c-section. The doctors will probably have to use lots of needles for numbing and other things.

I'm just worried on how all of go out.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS CH. UP. AND I'D LIKE TO THANK THE ONE REVIEWER WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR ROSE&DIMITRI'S BOYS. I WAS HOPING I COULD GET SOME MORE SUGGESTIONS, BUT I'M MOST LIKELY GOING TO HAVE TO USE THAT ONE REVIEWER'S. THANK YOU!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	31. Chapter 30

**RPOV (A FEW DAYS BEFORE ROSE'S C-SECTION!)**

My c-section is in a few days, and I'm scared as hell. Dimitri and I decided on the boys' names, but we both agreed not to announce it until they are born. Dimitri couldn't come to school, though, because his mom desperately needed him. From what he said, little Viktoria is having some problems. Her leukemia is slowly causing failure in some organs. I felt bad for Dimitri and his family. The doctor was able to do some bone marrow tests and none of Dimitri's family members are a direct match with Viktoria. I asked if it'd be okay if they tested me but Dimitri said that since I'm pregnant I shouldn't have any tests run on me. He made me promise that once the boys are born, then I can a bone marrow test done. That pissed me off. I didn't talk to Dimitri for a week.

I felt a little lonely without Dimitri. But I still had Lissa, Mason, Eddie, and Adrian. Over the months, I became close friends with the guys and Lissa. I look at Lissa more as a sister than a friend. And even though I'm pregnant, Mason and Adrian are continuously flirting with me - a majority of it jokingly - and it's been getting Dimitri really pissed. Especially when Adrian does it. Ever since Adrian dumped Avery, he's been trying to find the "good girlfriend." Since Avery Lazar isn't exactly the best choice of someone to date. Dimitri and Adrian, who once, I think, had a mutual respect for one another, are ready to rip each other's throat out. Adrian has developed feelings for me, but he knows I'm with Dimitri. Dimitri knows Adrian likes me, and he doesn't like that. Mason likes me, a milder crush, but was able to find a girlfriend, a junior girl named Jill, who is known as "Jailbait" by Adrian. Eddie was able to get a girl, too; some girl named Mia Rinaldi. She's a junior, too. Jill's cousin.

~**Secret admirers**~

Ever since my confrontation with that Tasha girl - turns out she's the cousin of Lissa's new boyfriend, Christian - I have tried to avoid her at all costs. But I have heard some rumors that I'm guessing she started. Rumors that the boys aren't Dimitri's, that I had lied about the entire pregnancy to trap Dimitri. The rumors had been the first things all the cliques talked about, but died after a week. Not that many people are too fond of Tasha; even Lissa doesn't lke her, and Lissa likes everyone. That's saying a lot. Christian tolerates his cousin, but even he admits, whenever I see him, that his cousin can be a bit of a bitch. Even though I still have a grudge against Tasha for what she said about me, I'm not going to do anything, as much as I hate to admit it. Any time I see her I have to restrain myself from strangling her. She still flirts with Dimitri, she dresses even dirtier than Avery did, and she has so much make-up on her face she'd pass as a clown.

Luckily I don't have any classes with her. The only times I see her are in the hall.

~**Secret admirers**~

"Hey, Rose." It was lunchtime, and I saw Lissa jogging over to me. A cheery smile on her face, as usual. I was about to sit at our table, since Dimitri was gone I sat in the cafeteria with my other friends, but Lissa tugged me in another direction. "Someone snagged our table, we're eating outside."

The school allowed us students to eat either inside or outside, and I rarely ate outside.

"Okay," I said. I followed Lissa outside, until we were standing with our cluster of friends. Lissa went up to Christian, who grabbed her hand.

"So when's Belikov coming back?" Mason asked.

"Dimitri said probably tomorrow," I answered. "He's really worried about his little sister." I had a tray filled with all of my favorite food - or as much as the school had to offer. I began eating.

"What's wrong with his sister?" Lissa asked. "Did something happen to her?"

I shook my head. "I don't think it'd be nice to talk about." I looked up at her. "I don't think Dimitri would appreciate it." Lissa nodded, understanding.

So we continued lunch, talking and eating and joking around. When everyone was beginning to leave - Lissa left with Christian, Eddie went to go find Mia, Jill came and left with Mason - I was left by myself. I threw away my garbage and gathered my things. It wasn't until I heard that terribly nasally voice that I wished I had left earlier.

"It's the school's whore." I looked up and saw Tasha, her icy blue eyes gleaming and a smug expression on her face. "Oh, wait, I shouldn't say that, not if you're gonna go running off crying." I bit my tongue, trying so hard not so shout curses at her. "You're not going to cry, are you, whore?" Tasha pressed. "It'd be a shame if you humiliated yourself. But coming to school pregnant is a little humiliating, isn't it? But you're a whore, so why would you care."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Leave me alone, Tasha," I growled. "I just want to leave."

Tasha smirked. "You don't have Dimitri here to protect you, Rosie. And what are you going to do if I **don't** leave you alone? Are you going to sit on me?" Behind Tasha was her groupie, and when she said that they all snickered.

I finally snapped. "No, I'll do this." I punched Tasha square in the nose, a loud crackling noise was heard and blood spurted everywhere. Tasha fell on her skinny ass, screaming and cursing. She shot up, blood dripping onto her clothes, her eyes wild with anger.

"**You fucking bitch**!" Tasha roared. She shoved me, hard, and I twisted, trying to find a way to stop myself from falling, but that was my worst mistake.

I fell right on my stomach. Pain surged through me, I felt something gush between my legs, and I screamed louder than I ever did in my life. I rolled to my side, gripping my stomach tightly. I couldn't hear anything around me, I only felt the terrible pain. My surroundings became blurry, I could barely breathe. The pain became so unbelievable that black spots danced in my vision, and before I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and I barely heard the sounds of sirens around me.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: THE NEXT CH. WILL BE IN DIMITRI'S POV. AND I'D LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO "GLIESEHONEYMAN" FOR MAKING THE SUGGESTION OF THIS CH. I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT ONE UP AS SOON AS I CAN. REVIEW, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	32. Chapter 31

**RPOV**

I don't know how long I was under, but when I woke, I was in an ambulance. The pain was still strong, but dulled a little by medicine, I think. There were a few paramedics sitting beside me, saying things I couldn't quite understand. My mind wouldn't work. My mouth was horribly dry. All I remember was being shoved by Tasha, then a horrendous pain.

I passed out again.

When I woke again, I was in a hospital. All these needles had been poked into my arms. If there's one thing anyone should know, it's that I am scared to death of needles, same goes for blood. But at that moment, I didn't give a shit. The only thing - the only coherent thing - I could think up was if the boys were okay. I wasn't feeling any pain, and it had to be that the hospital was giving me some pain medicine. But would all that pain medicine cause something bad to the boys?

The constant beeping of the heart monitor told me I was okay. If I wasn't on this pain medicine, my body would probably feel like shit. I just wanted to know how my boys were. I wanted Dimitri. My eyes watered. **Dimitri**. He probably had no idea what happened. I don't know if anyone called him. I heard a noise, and someone's voice. It was a man's. I didn't recognize the voice. I couldn't lift my head; it felt like my head was filled with a ton of bricks.

"Miss Hathaway?" the voice mumbled. It sounded so far away. "Miss Hathaway?" I looked up and saw a man standing beside my bed. He was dressed like a doctor. He probably is the doctor. He inspected me and asked me questions. My brain wasn't functioning properly, so it'd take a while for me to answer.

"Are my babies okay?" My voice sounded slurred.

I could see the doctor's hesitation. My heart dropped. If I miscarried. . . .If that Tasha bitch did anything to hurt or kill my babies I will kill her with my own hands.

"The heartbeat of your babies is very weak," the doctor said. "It seemed like the damage to your stomach affected them very badly." I felt tears rolling down my cheek. How could this happen? This couldn't happen. Not now. Not ever.

"Can I call my boyfriend?" I asked, my voice a scratchy whisper. "I need to call my boyfriend." The doctor said I'd be able to call Dimitri soon, but not now. If I wasn't under the medicine, or so out of it, I would've given the doctor hell for denying me a chance to call Dimitri. But I wasn't up for an argument. I couldn't. I drifted off into a sleep, dreaming Dimitri was beside me, comforting me and holding me and making me feel better. Sleeping, and silently crying as well.

When I woke up, a nurse was standing beside my bed, checking a sac of fluid. My throat was dry and scratchy.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked hoarsly. The nurse went and got me some water. I sipped it. "What's going to happen?"

The nurse looked at me, she had a bit of a sad look to her face. "The doctor ordered an emergency c-section for the babies. He said they probably can't last in your belly anymore."

My heart sunk. "If he wants the c-section, then I should call my boyfriend. He has to be here."

"The father?" the nurse asked. I nodded. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Please." My eyes filled with tears. "I can't go through with this without him. He has to be here. If I can't call him can't you?"

The nurse's eyes filled with sympathy and guilt. She said she'd call Dimitri; I gave her Dimitri's phone number and she left. I couldn't believe this. I imagined a much better c-section. I hadn't at all imagined my babies being born under these circumstances. No baby should be born this way. The nurse returned after a few minutes and said that Dimitri will be on his way.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, sweetie." The nurse smiled. "My name is Alberta, by the way. If you need any help, or just want to talk, let me know."

I nodded. "Thank you, Alberta."

She gave me a quick nod and left.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was just leaving the hospital. I couldn't go to school 'cause Mama needed me. Viktoria's condition wasn't getting any better. I was scared to death of loosing her. The hospital is really far from my home, so I needed to take a freeway from my home to the hospital.

I had my radio on my favorite station, a 1980s station. I don't know why I listen to that kind of music, it's just catchy. I felt my cell phone go off in my pocket, and it startled me. I picked up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, are you Rosemarie's boyfriend?" a woman asked.

I frowned. "Who is this?"

"Alberta Petrov from the hospital," she - Alberta - said. "I'm a nurse and your girlfriend, Rosemarie, asked me to call you.

"What's wrong with Rose?" I asked, my heart sped up.

"Rosema- **Rose** had an accident. She fell on her stomach and there's a possibility her babies are injured." My heart sank. Accident? What did she mean accident? How could Roza fall on her stomach? I gulped. "Sir? Are you still there?"

"Yes," I said weakly.

"The doctor is going to do an emergency c-section on Rose soon," Alberta said. "I'm only making a suggestion, but you'd better come quick. Rose said she needs you."

I sped down the first exit I saw. I thanked Alberta and drove back to the entrance of another freeway; one that led to the hospital. How could this happen? If the boys were hurt in any way, if they **died**, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I should've been there for her. But how did she fall on her stomach? I know Roza said her feet have been killing her, but she's been trying her best to go to school and get as much work done as she can. Roza wouldn't fall accidentally on her stomach, not if she lost her balance or something. I had a deep suspicion of who did it, though.

But my suspicions won't make Roza feel better.

* * *

**RPOV**

It's been about a half hour since Alberta called Dimitri and he still hasn't arrived. The doctor told me that my c-section will be in less than five minutes, and I was beginning to lose hope on Dimitri showing up. The doctor had told me that I actually hurt more than the boys. From what the doctor could see, I sprained an ankle and pulled a few muscles in my foot area. I guess I was in so much pain from hitting my stomach I hadn't realized it.

Eventually the doctor came back and started prepping me for the c-section. I had already been dressed in the hideous hospital gown, but they needed to do some other preperations, too. I was about to be wheeled - the doctors and nurses were wheeling the hospital bed to the operating room - to the operating room when I saw someone dash from the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly, wincing at the soreness of my neck, and saw Dimitri standing there, out of breath. His eyes were wide and tear-filled. He ran up to me and knelt down, grabbing my hands and kissing the knuckles and my fingers and my palms. He kept saying something in Russian but I couldn't understand what he was saying, he was talking so fast. One of the nurses pulled him away and started talking to him. Dimtri kept shooting looks my way, those beautiful brown eyes clouded with worry. Dimitri went into one of the rooms and the nurse came back.

"Don't worry, sweetie." It wasn't Alberta, I knew that. But the nurse was just as motherly like. Yeah, I thought of Alberta as motherly. "Your young man will be here shortly." I nodded. The doctors and nurses continued wheeling my the operating room, and I was scared shitless. I couldn't handle being operated on. Especially if I were awake. But the nurse said Dimitri would be there. At least I knew he'd be there.

When I was wheeled into the operating room, the doctors gave me some medicine to numb my lower half. When I couldn't feel my legs, I freaked out. I didn't like the idea of having to be numbed, but the doctors said it'd be even worse if I felt the entire operation. Couldn't argue with that. Dimitri came in right as the doctors were, I guess, starting the opertion. I couldn't feel a thing, just a bit of pressure. Dimitri was whispering sweet things to me in English and Russian. He peppered my face with kisses - my cheeks and nose and lips and eyes. I heard one of the doctors call out that they were about to take one of the boys out, and I should be prepared to feel a lot of pressure. And it was the most uncomfortable feeling ever. Dimitri continued distracting me with his comforting words. Tears were rolling down both our faces. I pictured this day being happier. But we were both terrified. 99% of it being that the boys could be critically injured from my fall, 1% of it, I think, would be teen parenthood.

I heard a cry, but a really weak one. The doctors wouldn't let me see him. They cleaned him up and wheeled him away to check for damage. Once they got my second boy out, his cry weaker than his brothers', I felt my heart sink. Nine months of carrying those precious humans in me, and they might die because of one psycho bitch. My bottom lip trembled. I was already crying a river, but now I felt like I was crying a waterfall. Dimitri leaned his forehead against mine, his warm tears mixing with mine. The doctors said they were sewing my up, but I didn't pay them any attention. I just wanted to know if my boys were okay.

When the doctors wheeled me into intensive care, I was physically and emotionally numb. I had cried so much that I felt like I ran out of tears. Dimitri sat beside me, his eyes red and puffy. He had called his family and, from what he said, were on their way immediately. None of the doctors that took the boys away said whether or not the boys were okay. Worry and guilt knawed at me. I was so close to motherhood, and the first thing I do is possibly ruin the chances of my boys living.

An hour after the operation, Dimitri's family came. His sisters included. Olena kept telling me that the boys were okay, there was nothing to worry about. Karolina said that the boys will be a perfect bill of health. Sonya didn't say much, only comforted me with some pats on my hands and sympathetic looks. I didn't bother asking for someone to call my parents. I knew they didn't care about their grandsons, so why waste the time to ask them to show.

About two hours after the operation, a doctor came in. I think he was one of the doctors who operated on me. I didn't pay much attention. He introduced himself; he was Dr. Tanner. He said he was helping the boys. He said that there was some damage to their lungs, so they needed assistance to breathe. There were big bruises on almost everywhere on them. Dr. Tanner said one of the boys may need laser surgery because there was some damage to his eyes. But, other than that, there wasn't any fatal damage to them.

I was both releaved and guilt-stricken. I cried and cried and cried and cried. Dimitri's mom and sisters cried. Dimitri cried.

We were happy that the boys were okay.

But we were sad that this happened to them.

Veli Garviil Belikov and Bener Andrey Belikov were going to be okay.

* * *

**DPOV**

It was well past midnight and I could not sleep. I was worried sick about Veli and Bener. Why wouldn't I? Roza had fallen asleep. She looked exhausted. Exhausted and weak. Something I rarely see with her. She's normally so strong and fearless and courageous. I wanted to ask her how she fell, how all of this started, but I wouldn't ask this moment. I'd ask her in the morning, when she's rested and ready.

**THE next MORNING**

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, and Roza had just woken up. I only got a couple hours of sleep. I was worried sick of my sons.

"Good morning, Roza," I yawned. I rubbed my eyes. Roza gave me a small smile and muttered a good morning. My family had gone home to get Roza and I some clothes, and clothes for Veli and Bener. I gently brushed hair from Roza's face, dark circles were forming under her eyes. I kissed her forehead softly. "You don't know how worried I was," I whispered. I kissed the tip of her nose. "How terrified I was." I kissed her cheek. I looked at her. "What happened, Roza?"

Roza's expression changed. She looked angered. Roza explained everything.

My suspicouns were right.

I am going to kill Tasha.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY FOR THE "PAUSE" IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY. BUT HERE'S THE REST OF THE STORY, HOPE IT'S GOOD. AND I'D LIKE THE THANK "GLIESEHONEYMAN" FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR ROSE&DIMITRI'S BOYS. AND I'D LIKE TO THANK ANY OTHER REVIEWERS WHO GAVE NAME SUGGESTIONS.**

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IF ANYONE WANTS TO DO THEIR OWN LITTLE LEMON OUTTAKE OF THIS STORY THEY CAN. I'M NOT PICKING ANY OF THE REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY TO DO IT. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO CAN.**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS CH. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	33. Chapter 32

**DPOV**

After staying in the hospital for a few days (to make sure Roza and the boys were okay) I set out on my mission to kill Tasha. She'd almost killed Veli and Bener. If she thinks she's getting off easy for hurting Roza and my boys, she's got another thing coming. Mama and my sisters agreed to stay with Roza and help her with Veli and Bener - Sonya is a new mom and Karolina is a mother of two - so I borrowed the car Mama took to the hospital.

Once I arrived at school, the main topic was the fight between Roza and Tasha. How Tasha pushed Roza and made her deliver. I don't know if Tasha is still attending the school, but I am 100% sure she is. And, much to my luck, I saw Tasha with her possy huddled near some lockers, their highpitched giggles giving me a headache. I pushed and shoved Tasha's friends out of the way and gave her my coldest glare. A smug smirk came on Tasha's face.

"Well, well," Tasha said, still smirking. "Looks like you finally came for me. Being a daddy too hard for you?"

I grabbed the collar of Tasha's t-shirt and slammed her against the lockers. I don't believe in hurting women, but what Tasha did was unforgivable.

"You worthless piece of shit," I snarled. Tasha's eyes wide with fear. "How **dare** you lay a finger on my girlfiend. Do you know the hell you put her through? And she was pregnant, too, you asshole."

"B-but she -" Tasha stammered.

I slammed against the lockers again, harder. "I don't care what Roza did," I roared. "You were the bitch who hurt her and the babies. You are a disgusting, useless, waste of time and space. You touch Roza one more time and I will raise hell just for you. So go ahead, once Roza's able to come back to school say one rude comment, push her, and see if I don't hunt you down and make your pathetic life end right then." I dropped Tasha, she fell on her knees, her eyes teary. "Why am I even wasting my breath on you?"

I turned and left, everyone in the school quiet. I paid them no attention. I stormed from the school and drove back to the hospital, most of my anger released. Though I still have great amounts of anger and hatred towards Tasha. I don't think it would've been wise to do any physical damage to her on school property. But the next time Tasha lays a finger on Roza, I will rip her throat out.

* * *

**RPOV**

Olena and Dimitri's sisters have been giving me useful tips on how to take care of Veli and Bener. I have to say I'm very grateful. Any medical attention the boys needed have been finished, and the doctors finally allowed me and anyone else who showed permission to hold them. But Dimitri's been gone for the past fifteen minutes.

I had Veli in my arms, he's got Dimitri's eyes and hair and skin color but my nose and mouth. He keeps making adorable gurgling sounds. Sonya was holding Bener, whispering things to him in Russian. After a couple more minutes, and after everyone got a chance to hold the boys, Dimitri came. He seemed a bit out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did you run a marathon or something?"

Dimitri gave a humorless chuckle. He walked over and sat beside me. "Just went to deal with something," he murmured. I nodded.

"The doctors allowed us to hold Veli and Bener," I said, pointing to the cribs on the far side of the room. "Go hold them. The boys have been waiting for their daddy." I gave Dimitri a big smile, he returned with an even bigger one. Dimitri walked over to Veli's crib and gently picked him up. I could hear Veli's little baby noises, and Bener started making whining sounds, probably jealous of all the attention Veli was getting. Dimitri laid Veli back in his crib and picked up Bener, who stopped with the whining sounds and starting making gurgling sounds. A heartwarming smile was on Dimitri's face. Dimitri may have grown up in a fatherless home, but I could tell he's going to be the best father ever, despite being seventeen. Dimitri looked up at me and the look of pure happiness on his face almost brought tears to my eyes.

Dimitri and I are going to be a very happy family.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: ANYONE THINK TASHA SHOULD DO ONE MORE THING TO ROSE? DIMITRI'S ANGRY MOMENT PROBABLY WASN'T ALL THAT GOOD, BUT IF YOU WANT, I COULD WRITE THE NEXT CH. WHERE TASHA DID ONE MORE THING TO ROSE AND DIMITRI COMPLETELY SNAPPED. ONLY IF YOU WANT TO. OR SHOULD I JUST CUT TASHA OUT OF THE STORY ALTOGETHER?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	34. Chapter 33

**RPOV (6 months later)**

It's been six months since Veli and Bener have been born, and they've had a clean bill of health. The doctors took care of any injuries that happened when they were born. My parents weren't too thrilled at the thought of me taking home newborns, and after one night of Veli and Bener crying their eyes out, they kicked me out. Olena took me in, and I am really grateful that she let me stay with her, but it made me feel even more guilty. Olena's been more of a motherly figure in my life than my own mom, and I haven't known Olena that long. Olena's helped me take care of Veli and Bener - change their diapers, feed them, burp them, bathe them. Dimitri's been a lot of help, too. Olena told me that the teen fathers usually don't stay with their girlfriend and kid(s), but Dimitri really manned up and took on the responsibility of being a dad. Dimitri's really bonded with the boys, and I am really happy about that.

~**Secret admirers**~

After the boys were born, I was able to take a few months out of school to recover. Dimitri tried to come and help as much as he could while juggling with school. Once I was well enough to go back to school, I was run over with piles of homework. Dimitri helped me with a majority of it. Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Christian (surprisingly), and Adrian are very supportive of me and everything that's happened. Christian told me that Tasha was suspended for two weeks for what she did, and I was really happy. I just pray that Tasha leaves me alone. But I highly doubt she'd do that.

~**Secret admirers**~

"Roza, we're going to be late for school." Dimitri knocked on the bathroom door. I had spent the last fifteen minutes getting myself ready. I had to put on the last bits of my make up. When I got out, Dimitri gave me a small smile. "Mama is going to watch Veli and Bener." I already knew she would. Dimitri's sisters don't really watch the boys that much; Veli and Bener rarely get to see their cousins. I nodded and Dimitri and I headed out.

Olena was nice enough to drive us to school. She refused to allow me to walk at all since I came back from the c-section, even though I've been better for the past couple months. I try to convince Olena I don't mind walking, but she's really stubborn. Once at school, Olena said goodbye and I asked her to give Veli and Bener a goodbye kiss for me.

"How're you feeling?" Dimitri asked, taking my hand.

I shrugged. "Same as yesterday, I guess." The c-section did leave a massive scar on my stomach, and I hate looking at it. Besides the scar, I did gain a few pounds thanks to the pregnancy. I'm working hard on loosing the weight. Ever since Veli and Bener were born, nothing exciting really happens between Dimitri and I, our relationship kind of flattened. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but parenthood is a bitch.

Dimitri and I didn't say anything for a few minutes. Normally we always have something to say, but today neither of us were in a talking mood. Everyone has been talking about the day Tasha shoved me. The day I almost lost Veli and Bener. People talking about it, like it's their own business, it really makes me feel guilty. Like I should've tried harder to stop the fall. Why did I fall on my stomach?

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, his gorgeous brown eyes looking at me. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I looked down and sighed. "Yeah."

Dimitri gently lifted my chin so I'd look at him. His brown eyes searched me, looking for something. Normally I'd melt under those eyes, but it wasn't affecting me today.

Dimitri kissed me softly, "It's not your fault, Roza," Dimitri murmured. "Stop blaming yourself." That kiss sent a million messages to me. A million emotions. When Dimitri pulled back, I rested my head on his muscled chest, feeling his strong heartbeat.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza hasn't been acting like herself lately. She's happy that the boys are all right, but she's not acting like her normal self. No funny sarcastic remarks, no comments on food, she doesn't even comment on her friend's boyfriend, Christian. And they're always saying something. I'm not the only one who's noticed Roza's odd behavior. All of her friends are worried about her. Roza has been acting like a wonderful mother, and Mama's been there to help her, too. Mama told Roza that teen dads don't really stay around to help raise their kids, but I won't do that. Never. I don't back down from my responsibilities.

~**Secret admirers**~

Mama drove Roza and I to school. Roza tried telling Mama she could walk, but there was no getting through. Mama can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Once Mama dropped us off at school, Roza and I tried spending as much time together as we could before school started. We didn't say much.

Roza feels very guilty for what happened when the boys were born.

~**Secret admirers**~

It was ten minutes before school ended, and I couldn't get Roza and the boys off my mind. Everyone at school were really pissing me off. They'd ask rediculous questions about the day Tasha attacked Roza.

Once the last bell rang, I gathered my stuff and left quickly. Roza would normally wait for me out front, but she wasn't there when I got out. I waited patiently for Roza to come for fifteen minutes before she came. She was practically sprinting, and when she got closer, I noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened?" I asked. Roza threw herself at me, burying her face in my chest. "Roza, what happened?"

"It's that **bitch** Tasha." The coldness of Roza's voice made me tense a little. Tasha's suspenion happened while Roza was recovering from her c-section. "I hate her, Dimitri. I fucking hate her."

"What did she do?" I gently pulled Roza back to get a good look at her. "What did she do?"

"She threatened me a-and the boys." Roza shook her head. "She's insane, Dimitri."

"What did she say?" I asked. Roza explained everything she said. Every little detail. My heart dropped to my stomach. When Roza finished explaining, she was close to tears. I held Roza close to me, trying to comfort her. I don't like hurting women. I would never lay my hand on a woman in anger. But Tasha just doesn't get it. Anyone - whether it's a man or woman - that threatens me and my family will not be let off easily. And as much as I will regret it, I am going to personally raise hell for Tasha.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THE CH. DIMITRI "RAISING HELL FOR TASHA" WILL BE IN THE NEXT CH. HOPE THIS ONE WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	35. Chapter 34

**DPOV (QUICKY A/N: THIS CH. WILL BE MOSTLY IN DPOV, EXCEPT AT THE END)**

I had walked Roza home, Mama greeted Roza with a hug. Once Roza was home, I asked her if she had the number of Tasha's cousin, the one dating her friend.

"Christian?" Roza said. "Why do you want Christian's number?"

"Trust me, Roza," I said. Roza told me Christian's number and I called him. He told me the one place that Tasha would most likely be at is the town's bar. From what Christian said, Tasha goes there to try and hook up with guys. And drink. Heavily. I told Roza to stay at her house. I didn't want her witnessing what I was going to do, no matter how much it pained me. After giving Roza a goodbye kiss, and a kiss to Veli and Bener, I left. I gave a brief explanation to Mama, trying to leave out as many details as I could. I knew she'd find out later, but for now I'd rather she didn't know.

When I finally found the bar, I went in and looked around. It stank of liquor and cigarettes. It wasn't hard finding Tasha, I could easily hear her nasally, high-pitched throughout the bar. When I saw her, she was flirting with a man who looked twice her age.

"Tasha," I called. Her icy blue eyes looked at me and a smile crept her face. I motioned her to follow me, she got up and quickly came beside me, leaving the man confused and a little hurt, I guess. Tasha tried grabbing my hand, but I stuffed them in my pocket. She walked uncomfortably close to me, my stomach knotted. She'd try and flirt with me, but I ignored her attempts. Once we were far from the bar, I turned to her and slapped her cheek. The impact of my hand to her cheek echoed. Tasha's hand went to her cheek, her eyes wide with confusion.

"What the hell, Dimitri?" she exclaimed.

I shoved Tasha, trying desperately not to shove her too hard. I glared at her. "What the hell?" I repeated. "You threaten my girlfriend and my children and all you can say is '_what the hell?_'" Tasha's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it. "I warned you to stay away from my girlfriend. But what did you do? You threaten her." I grabbed her arm, very tightly. She winced. I yanked her towards me. She gave a squeal of pain and shock. "My patience has run low, Natasha," I said bitterly. "I have tried acting nice to you but I am beyond acting nice." I squeezed her arm, her eyes watered. I started walking, viciously yanking her to follow. She would try wiggling out of my grip, but I wouldn't let go. The more she moved, the tighter I held.

"Stop, Dimitri," she said shakily. "I'm sorry, I won't hurt Rose. Please. Let me go."

I stopped, I pulled Tasha toward me. She stumbled. "You're sorry?" I said. "I don't believe you. The moment I let you go, you'll go and start bullying and bothering Roza again. I will not allow that." Tasha began sobbing, spewing out excuses. I slapped her cheek again. She stopped blabbering. I was still tightly holding her arm. I was about to open my mouth to say something, then Tasha yanked her arm out of my grip and started running. I easily caught up to her. I grabbed both her arms and forced her to look at me. I was beyond furious. I gripped her arms so tightly my hands hurt. Tears were rolling endlessly down Tasha's face. Her make up was smeared. "I will tell you to leave when I'm ready for you to leave. Understood?" She nodded.

I actually felt sorry for how Tasha looked. But I had to keep reminding myself how she acted to Roza and the boys.

"Why did you threaten Roza and my children?" I hissed.

Tasha sniffled and gave a weird hiccuping noise. "I-I don't know," she sobbed.

I slapped her, hard. "That isn't an answer. Why did you threaten my girlfriend and my children?"

"I don't know," Tasha wailed. I slapped her harder. I repeated myself one more time. Saying I was pissed off would be an understatement. "I'm jealous of her! Okay? I'm jealous, I'm jealous, I'm jealous." Tasha completely melted down at that point. She started wailing and crying and blubbering. Any sound that came out of her was incoherent. A bruise was beginning to form from where I'd slapped her. I loosened my grip on her arms, and shoved her away from me. But she didn't move.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked.

"Y-your girlfriend is so pretty and I-I just wanted to show-w my friends that I c-could get you." Tasha wrapped her arms around herself. Tears kept falling down her face. "I l-like you but you were always with **her **and then she's pregnant and I couldn't h-have you."

I looked at Tasha, she looked broken, vulnerable. Normally I'd feel great guilt for someone who looked so broken, but for Tasha I felt none. She didn't deserve my guilt.

"I'm letting you leave," I said slowly. "But I want you to remember this every time you decide you want to go near my girlfriend. Every. Single. Time." Tasha's eyes widened with fear. "Your friends want you to do something to Roza? I want you to remember tonight. Go." Tasha ran, and I stood, rooted to the ground. I couldn't believe I had harmed a woman. But it was Tasha, and she was the one who was harming Roza. So this didn't actually count, right?

I turned and left, headed to home.

* * *

**RPOV**

Dimitri had been gone an awful long time. I knew he'd be dealing with Tasha, but I didn't know it'd take this long. I was taking care of Veli and Bener. I had changed their diapers, bathed them, fed them, burped them, and was about to put them to bed. When I heard the front door open, I ran so fast I felt like I was flying. Dimitri stood there, his face expressionless.

"Dimitri?" I said softly. He looked at me, his beautiful brown eyes dull. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's okay."

"I don't feel bad for what I did," Dimitri whispered. "I just don't ever want to do it again." I nodded. Hopefully, whatever Dimitri did, it would stop Tasha from harassing me.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HEEY, HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD ENOUGH. WAS DIMITRI'S "RAISING HELL" GOOD? DO YOU THINK TASHA WILL LEAVE ROSE ALONE? HEAD'S UP, ONCE I FINISH THIS STORY, I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A SNEAK PEAK INTO THE NEW FF STORY I'M GOING TO BE WORKING ON. REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	36. Chapter 35

**RPOV**

Dimitri explained everything he did to Tasha. Honestly I'm impressed. Dimitri usually isn't the kind of guy who'd get physical with someone, especially a woman. I gave him a hug and assured him that Tasha won't hurt me ever again. I knew deep down he was having some doubts, but I knew he wanted to believe it just as much as me. I took Dimitri's hand and dragged him to Veli and Bener's room. They were sound asleep in their cribs. A warm smile came to Dimitri's face.

"I can't believe I made them," he murmured.

"I helped, too," I piped in. Dimitri chuckled and nodded, sliding an arm around me waist. Everything seemed perfect. After a minute, Dimitri went to go take a shower. After Veli and Bener were born, while I was stuck in the hospital, I had mentioned to Alberta about Dimitri's sick little sister, she felt sad for Dimitri's sister. I had asked if I could get a bone marrow test, and Alberta was kind enough to do it. My test came out negative, I wasn't a match for little Viktoria. But Alberta suggested the core blood from the twins, from their placentas. I waited until Dimitri came back before telling him what Alberta suggested, he agreed. Alberta took Veli and Bener's core blood and did whatever needed to be done with it. Perfect match, both of them. Viktoria's getting the treatment she needs, and she's getting better.

After Dimitri's shower was finished, he and I went to bed. I was tired, but Dimitri looked exhausted. We gave each other a long kiss goodnight and drifted to sleep.

~**Secret admirers**~

At school, Dimitri and I got a ride from Olena, we both gave Veli and Bener a goodbye kiss and went to school. Even though Olena works as a nurse, parttime, she tries her best to watch over the boys while Dimitri and I are at school. While Dimitri and I were walking to the entrance, Lissa ran over, talking her ass off. I enjoy Lissa, a lot, but she has so much energy it's ridiculous. I noticed Dimitri hanging out with someone, too. Ivan Zeklos. I don't know Ivan that well, but I can tell that Dimitri has gotten really close to Ivan. They enjoy each other's company. And if Dimitri's happy I'm happy.

"How's the boys been?" Lissa asked.

"Really good," I said. "Veli just got in his first baby tooth. So's Bener. They're so adorable." Lissa and my other friends have accepted the fact that I'm a teen mom, and I really appreciate them for doing that.

"Do you and Dimitri have any plans after graduation?" Eddie said. I hadn't really given it much thought, so I couldn't give an answer. I looked at Dimitri, who seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"I have something in mind," Dimitri said. He quickly looked down at me, blushed, and gave his head a sharp shake.

"What?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head. I shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother me. But it did. Graduation's in less than a month, and I can't deal with the fact that Dimitri has a secret he isn't willing to tell. So I decided to not let it bother me.

~**Secret admirers**~

Well, it looks like Dimitri really has gotten through to Tasha. When I saw her, there were some bruises on her, and the moment we had eye-contact, a look of intense fear came across her face. She was gone in the blink of an eye. I felt a happiness I hadn't felt since Avery left.

~**Secret admirers**~

Dimitri and I are going to be celebrating our anniversary together. Sixteen months. When Dimitri told his mom, she said she'd take the boys and go to Sonya's place. Apparently Karolina has a new boyfriend and Olena's not comfortable having the boys go over there. I don't know what Dimitri has in plan for tonight, but I'm kinda excited. I was able to buy Dimitri a really nice gift. One of those western books he loves so much (apparently it's the next book in a series he's reading, or whatever) and those duster jackets. Dimitri had told me how he loved dusters but didn't have one. I would do anything just to see him in one.

I'm really excited.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: NEXT CH. WILL BE ROSE&DIMITRI'S ANNIVERSARY CH. THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS LAST CH. AND I'D LIKE TO THANK "OLIVIA WILLIAMS" FOR SUGGESTING TO CORD BLOOD FROM THE BOYS' PLACENTAS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	37. Chapter 36 ROSE&DIMITRI'S ANNIVERSARY

**RPOV**

Today is me and Dimitri's anniversary, and I am so excited. Veli and Bener are going to be at Sonya's place with Olena for the evening, and I admit I'll miss them, but I know with a certainty that this anniversary will be amazing. Dimitri told me to dress nicely, and I told him I'd do my best. I was able to get rid of some of the baby weight, so I'm able to fit into one of my favorite dresses, though it's a bit snug on me. Dimitri said he'd dress nicely for the occasion, too. From what I could tell, this anniversary will be different than our others. And really different than the night when Dimitri said he liked me on Valentine's day.

So, I stood in the bathroom, my snug dress on, my hair pulled into a messy bun, and light make-up on my face. I had to check and re-check to make sure everything looked good. I didn't want to look trashy for our anniversary. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I couldn't calm myself down.

_You can do this,_ I thought. _Dimitri will think you're beautiful and he'll hug you and kiss you and tell you sweet things like he always does! It'll be fine._

I really hoped so.

When I opened the bathroom door, I tiptoed to me and Dimitri's bedroom to sneak on him. I thought maybe he'd still be dressing. But when I got there, our room was empty. I was a little disappointed, cause don't get me wrong I very much enjoy seeing a sexy Russian change, but I hid my presents for Dimitri in our room. Dimitri didn't know they were there. I went into the bedroom and got Dimitri's presents out of their hiding places. I waited a few minutes, taking deep breaths, before going downstairs. I noticed a smell, a very delicious smell.

Dimitri was in the kitchen, humming softly to himself, standing by the stove.

_Dimitri can cook?_ I thought awkwardly. I mean don't get me wrong, Dimitri doesn't look like the kind of person who'd cook, but he's a big softy. But I took a nice time. . . .**admiring** Dimitri. He wore a very fitting white button-up shirt, very nice fitting dress pants. I put the presents underneath my seat and walked up to Dimitri. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head between his shoulder blades.

"Hey," I said softly.

I felt one of Dimitri's hands cover mine. "Hey."

I leaned over a little, and spotted some dishes that I couldn't recognize. Must've been a Russian dish.

"I love you, comrade," I sighed. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Dimitri chuckled. He gently turned himself around and looked down at me, his eyes loving. "I should be asking that question. I've loved you for years, Roza." I smiled. Dimitri kissed me gently. Dimitri turned and finished cooking the dinner. Something in the oven went off and Dimitri got it out, it was black bread.

Once the food was served, I ate it and couldn't believe it delicious it was. I looked up at Dimitri, who looked so gorgeous.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me, his eyes glittering.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" I asked.

A faint blush came to Dimitri's cheeks, he cleared his throat. "Um, since the, uh, first grade." I smiled. I faintly remember Dimitri coming to my class in the first grade. He was shy and awkward and kept mostly to himself. I hadn't thought much of him at first, but I realized that I'd had a crush on him halfway through the year. "Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Just wondering," I said. I nibbled on the black bread. "You're a really good cook."

"My mom taught me how to cook when I was little," Dimitri said, shrugging. "I guess it's something I enjoy doing."

I laughed. "Well at least you can cook. I burn everything." Dimitri chuckled.

~**Secret admirers**~

After dinner was done, Dimitri cleared the dishes. I said I'd do my own, but Dimitri refused to let me lift a finger. He wouldn't even let me walk to the couch in his living room. He picked me up and carried me bridal style over. I have to say, I do like the bits of spoiling Dimitri's doing, but I'm a little suspicious on why he's doing it.

"Do you want your present now?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. I haven't forgotten about what Dimitri said about my present. It's been pestering me and I couldn't get my mind off it. Dimitri closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" I asked.

Dimitri gave me a small, nervous smile. "I just hope you like it."

"Anything you give me I'll like," I said. "Even if you didn't get me anything I'd like it." I meant it jokingly, and Dimitri gave a nervous laugh. Dimitri got off the couch and knelt in front of me on both knees. He gently held my face in his hands, occasionally brushing unruly strands out of my face. He peppered my face with soft kisses. I have to say, whatever the present is, I'm enjoying what he's doing to lighten the mood for it. The last kiss ended on my lips, his lips lingered on mine for a minute before pulling away. He reached into his front pocket and took out a delicate looking ring; two white gold bands gently wound together, a medium sized diamond in the center with two small diamonds on both sides. My eyes widened. "W-what is this?" I said shakily.

_Is he - I mean, w-what. . . ._ I couldn't think coherently. My eyes were glued on the ring. Dimitri's fingers went under my chin and gently lifted my face to look at his.

"It's my great-grandmother's ring," Dimitri said. "It was given to my grandmother and then to my mother."

"W-what was it used for?" I asked. My throat suddenly went dry.

"Marriage," Dimitri said gently. He looked at me for a minute. "Will you marry me?"

I closed my eyes, tears rolled down my cheeks. Marriage? Dimitri's seriously asking to marry me? Oh God! I looked at him, those beautiful brown eyes. Whatever confidence he had before he asked the question was simmering away with every second I didn't answer.

I nodded.

Dimitri's eyes became puzzled, as if he wasn't sure.

I nodded again.

Dimitri's eyes became delighted. He slid the ring on my ring-finger and hugged me tightly. I couldn't believe it. A teen mom and engaged. I never imagined something like this happening. I don't know if Dimitri envisioned his life turning out like this. But he looked happy; happier than he's ever been, besides the day Veli and Bener were born.

"I got you a present," I mumbled, my face buried in Dimitri's neck. "But it sucks compared to this."

Dimitri pulled back, looking at me with a breathtaking smile. "You didn't have to get me anything. Just having you is a gift."

I smiled and blushed. "I wanted to." I looked down at the ring, feeling insecure. "But after this. . . ." I shook my head. "I might as well throw it away. What I got you is nothing compared to this."

Dimitri kissed me softly. "Whatever you got me I will love." I nodded. I went over and got the gifts from under my seat. I handed them to Dimitri who seemed slightly curious about what I got him. He opened the biggest one first - the one that had his duster - and was beaming when he saw the cowboy jacket I got him.

"Try it on," I said. I prayed I got it in his size. Dimitri's such a big guy. He tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"Thank you, my Roza," Dimitri said, admiring his jacket.

"Open your other gift," I said. He opened the one that held his western book. Dimitri's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the book. He was beaming more than he had with the duster. Dimitri gave me a spine-breaking hug, and kissed me all over my face - my eyes and cheeks and nose and lips. He thanked me over and over again.

The rest of our evening Dimitri and I spent talking and kissing and cuddling and just looking into each other's eyes.

I don't think I've ever felt so amazing.


	38. Chapter 37

**RPOV (graduation)**

Well, Dimitri and I finally going to graduate. And I'm so excited. Once I told all of my friends that Dimitri and I are engaged, they were bouncing off the walls. I didn't bother telling my parents, not like they'd give a shit anyway. But when Olena found out, she supported us. She told me that a few days after graduation she'd help me find a wedding dress. Dimitri and I have gotten so much closer since the engagement. We've had an amazing time raising the boys. Veli and Bener are learning how to walk, and now it's an issue trying to get them to speak. Dimitri said they inherited my stubbornness and that's why they refuse to speak. But I just think it's pure laziness. I think they're perfectly content making adorably cute baby noises for the rest of their lives. I'd by lying if I said it's a little scary how similar the boys look to Dimitri. Even though they've gotten some of my features, too, they seem like the perfect replicas of Dimitri, only smaller and chubbier.

"Are you excited for graduation?" Dimitri asked. School had ended over an hour ago, and Dimitri and I were hanging out in the living room, the boys, who are almost eight months old, entertaining themselves with their many toys. I nodded. Dimitri and I were sitting on the couch, me snuggled into his side, his arm slumped over my shoulder. Dimitri and I watched the boys with a little curiosity, and it was cute watching them get along, for once. Normally Veli and Bener were trying to hurt each other or doing something to make the other cry. "Just think, we'll finally be out of that school." Dimitri kissed my temple. I nodded and sighed. No more Kirova, no more getting in trouble, no more rumors. But what about Lissa and the others? What if I never see them agian?

"Do you think we'll still be together once college comes?" I asked.

Dimitri gave me a strange look. "What?"

"Not us, I know we'll be together. I meant our friends. After graduation and after summer ends, and we go off to college. What if we never see each other again?"

Understanding came on Dimitri's features. He'd gotten pretty close to my friends, except for Adrian, and knows that they mean a lot to me, too.

"Maybe we'll still stay together," Dimitri said. "And if we don't, we could stay in contact. Then there's high school reunions. Lots of catching up to do." I nodded. I didn't take my eyes off the boys. I couldn't. I know I'd have a wonderful life with Dimitri and the boys, but I don't know what I'd do with myself if I didn't have my friends in it.

~**Secret admirers**~

**GRADUATION TIME!**

Dimitri and I were in our room, the boys in their cribs, napping. I had put on some decent clothes and put on the graduation robe and cap. Dimitri had his on, too, and I must say he looks unbelievable sexy in that. It seems that whatever Dimitri wears he'll look sexy in it. The man's too good looking for his own good. Dimitri's sisters agreed to come and help watch the boys, and Viktoria's in a good enough state that the doctors said she could go to the graduation for a little while. The boys' cord blood did wonders to her.

"Time to go," Dimitri said. He wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled my neck. I sighed. I bent my head a little to the side, giving Dimitri a little more access to my neck. He planted kisses on my neck before taking a step back. How Dimitri had so much control was beyond me. I nodded. Dimitri took my hand.

"Dimka, Roza, are you two ready yet?" Sonya came in and gave a lopsided smile our way. Sonya's come to like me, a lot. She loves the boys unconditionally and has said on multiple accounts how she'll spoil them to death. She picked up Veli and Bener, who squirmed and whined at the interruption, but didn't bother waking up. "Mama's in the car, Dimka. She's gettin impatient." Dimitri nodded. We walked downstairs and saw Olena waiting in her car, a look of impatience on her face. "I'm taking the boys in my car. I'll meet you guys there." Karolina, her son Paul, and her now-fiancée, Mikhail. Mikhail was accepted with open arms to the Belikov family.

When Dimitri and I got into the car, Olena gave a peel-out and sped off to the school. Normally Olena's a much safer driver, but I guess on occasions like these she's too excited to care.

"I am so proud of you two," Olena said. "After everything that happened I couldn't be happier." I felt all warm and happy. My mom wouldn't have said that. Neither would've my dad.

"Thank you," Dimitri and I said. When we arrived at the school, Dimitri and I were tackled by our friends. Lissa and Mia and Jill weighed so much combined that I toppled over. From what I could see, Ivan had Dimitri in a tight bear hug, Christian and Eddie and Mason surrounding him, patting him on the back, Adrian standing away, not really doing anything. After the girls got off me, I was able to push myself past the guys and seperate Ivan from Dimitri. Dimitri slipped an arm around my waist, pressing me close to his side.

"We're finally graduating," Mason said, giving a sigh of relief. "I thought this day would never come."

"I know, right," Eddie said. "No more Kirova and no more of the shitty teachers here."

"There were a few decent teachers," I said.

"Really? Name one," Ivan said.

"Ms. Karp," I said. Ms. Karp was one of my favorite teachers. I had her sophomore year, and I thought she was so cool. But she had to quit in the middle of junior year because of something, I don't know what, but there were nasty rumors that I'd rather not mention.

Eddie and Mason murmured in agreement. They had Ms. Karp with me sophomore year, but we weren't good friends like now. Back then we'd just say a word or two to each other and that was that.

"I think we should head to the gym," Lissa said. "The ceremony is going to start soon."

"Liss's right," I said. "I've been late to all my classes and there is no way in hell I'm going to be late for graduation." Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

~**Secret admirers**~

We were all lined up in alphabetical order depending on the first letter of our last name. So I wasn't lined up with any of my friends. I could peek over and wave at them, but I'd get in trouble for doing that. And once all of our family was settled in their seats, the ceremony could begin. All the kids in our class came up one-by-one to get their diplomas and give a short speech. Those who graduated an honor roll got to give a speech that was a bit longer, and I knew Dimitri was one of those honor roll kids. He's really intelligent. Got better grades than me. Once Dimitri was called up, I hooted and shouted, getting a glare from Kirova and a sheepish smile from Dimitri. He gave his speech, thanking his family and friends for everything. The speech came from his heart and it made me smile. It didn't matter if people didn't like him or not, he's the nicest guy ever. When Eddie was called I did the same; I did the same for Mia and Lissa. When it was my turn, all of my friends hollared and hooted. I smiled and winked at them.

When I got my diploma, I gave my speech. Thanking all of my friends, thanking Dimitri and his family, and said I how lucky I was to have gotten where I was. When I went to sit down, I saw the gorgeous smile on Dimitri's face. I blew him a kiss and sat down.

The rest of graduation went by in a blur.

~**Secret admirers**~

When Dimitri and I got home, it was around one in the morning. The graduation party was really, really awesome. There was a lot of alcohol but I didn't have any. Dimitri had two drinks, but he wasn't drunk. At least not really drunk. He's never actually had alcohol before, so I guess these first few times got him. He'd probably have a mild hangover the when he woke up. Dimitri and I showered, kissed Veli and Bener goodnight, and went to bed.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: THE END OF THE STORY'S COMING UP. AND I WILL GIVE A SNEAK PEAK INTO A NEW FANFIC I'M GOING TO BE WRITING!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	39. Chapter 38

**RPOV (2 years later)**

It's hard to believe how everything's changed in the past two years. Dimitri and I are still engaged, and the boys are a clean bill of health. Dimitri got accepted to a very high-standard collage, while I'm going to an online college to watch over the boys. And our newborn daughter, Arianna. Me getting pregnant with Arianna was actually kind of an accident, just like the boys'. Dimitri and I had planned on having more children one day, but we didn't really expect to get pregnant again. Especially at nineteen, close to twenty. The boys are still adjusting to their new baby sister, and so am I. Being a mother so young is still growing on me. But Dimitri loves being a father. And I can tell that Arianna is going to be a daddy's girl. Dimitri and I moved from his mother's house and got an apartment closer to his college **(you guys can imagine what kind of college Dimitri's going to****)**. The boys were kind of sad, they've gotten close to their grandmother. And after Olena heard about Arianna, she was excited about this one. She knew that Dimitri and I were responsible enough to take care of children, now, and trusted us. Viktoria's leukemia, over the two years, has completely gone away, which is fantastic. Veli and Bener got to know their Auntie Vikki and they adore her, and likewise for Viktoria. Mikhail and Karolina married and a kid, a daughter named Agnes. Sonya's been in and out of relationships, not yet finding "the right man."

Ever since Dimitri and I moved, I haven't seen any of my friends. Mainly because they've all gone to their colleges. I miss them terribly and hope to see them all one day. Lissa went to a college in New York and Christian went to a college in Oregon. I hear they're still keeping in contact. Eddie and Mason got accepted into the same college, one in Texas. Adrian went to a college in Maine. Jill and Mia are just starting their college experiences, though I don't know where they got accepted.

Dimitri and I have already planned out our entire wedding. It's going to be an evening wedding, just a couple days before Christmas, at a very, very beautiful church. We haven't bought anything yet because we're going to be waiting a few more years until getting married. The boys might outgrow any outfits we get them and the same goes for Dimitri and I. And since Arianna's so young, she might outgrow her outfit, as well. Olena's been a major help with the wedding. And over the two years I met Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother. I hadn't been able to meet her when Dimitri and I started dating because she wasn't able to visit much from her elderly care building. Yeva's really creepy, but I think she accepts me. I can't really tell.

And ever since Dimitri's little "talk" with Tasha in high school, I haven't had a single run-in with her. After graduation she moved away. I don't know where and I don't care. I'm perfectly content with her being far, far away.

~**Secret admirers**~

I was in Arianna's room, breast-feeding (she's only two months old), and heard the front door open. Veli and Bener were in their rooms, napping.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice called.

"I'm in here." I heard Dimitri's footsteps coming, I looked up and saw him entering Arianna's room. His eyes twinkled when he saw me and our daughter. "How was your day?"

Dimitri gave a lazy shrug. "Same as always. I miss not being here with you guys." I gave a small smile.

"It gets kinda lonely without you," I said. I looked down at Arianna; she had my nose and mouth but Dimitri's hair and eyes and skin color. Arianna began wiggling in my arms, her way of saying she's full. I pulled my shirt up and starting burping her. Dimitri watched me with a gorgeous full-smile on his face. When a little burp came out of Arianna, I giggled. I always loved hearing Arianna's burps. They were so adorable.

"You're an amazing mother, Roza," Dimitri said.

"You're an amazing father," I said. Dimitri knelt down beside me, gently stroking Arianna's hair. She made little baby noises and looked at us happily. After about an hour, I changed Arianna's diaper and put her down to nap. By the time Arianna was napping, Veli and Bener had woken up. They attacked Dimitri with hugs and stories about their day with me and their new baby sister.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: FOR THE NEXT CH.'S UNTIL THE STORY'S OVER, THEY'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS ONE. A TIME SKIP, MAINLY IN THE FUTURE, GOING ON ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING W/ ROSE&DIMITRI. EACH CH.-TIME-SKIP WILL HAVE MORE AND MORE YEARS ADDED ONTO IT.**

**I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHAT THE LAST CH. IS GOING TO BE LIKE. ANYONE WANT HINTS ABOUT WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE?**

**REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	40. Chapter 39

**DPOV (5 years later)**

The boys are now seven, Arianna just turned five, and our youngest son, Dimitri Jr., is two and a half. And today is a very special day. Me and Roza's wedding. December 22nd was the day we decided to marry. Mama, Viktoria, Sony, Karolina, and all of me and Roza's friends are going to be there. I was all ready - I had my tux on, my hair tied back into a ponytail, and was already at the alter with a few of the guys. We were waiting on the girls to show up. Ivan and Eddie were watching Veli, Bener, and Jr., making sure they didn't misbehave or got themselves dirty. I was both excited and nervous at the fact that I'll be getting married.

~**Secret admirers**~

The music started and when I saw the church doors open, my heart sped up. Both of Roza's parents died in a car accident a few years ago, so a good friend of mine, Mark, agreed to walk Roza down the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning. A strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; the dress fit Roza's chest and waist and feathered out the farther down it went; Roza wore white elbow-length fingerless gloves; a veil; and a bouquet of roses and lilies and other flowers. All my worries dissolved when I saw Roza.

~**Secret admirers**~

"Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, 'till death parts you?" the pastor said.

"I do." I put as much love and admiration into those two words as I could muster.

"Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, 'till death parts you?"

"I do." Though the veil covered my Roza's gorgeous face, I could see the tears in her eyes. Roza were facing each other, holding each other's hands. I gave Roza's a gentle squeeze. Deep down, I knew that if the pastor didn't say '_You may kiss the bride,_' I was going to attack Roza that very minute.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. I nearly ripped the veil off of Roza's face - a beautiful smile on her face, her eyes teary - and I gave her a nice, long kiss. Roza's arms flew around my neck and I held her tightly against me. An eruption of claps and shouts filled the church. When Roza and I pulled apart, we turned to smile at our guests. I could see our children, Veli and Bener smiling, Arianna looked a little confused but happy, and Jr. didn't really know what was happening.

~**Secret admirers**~

At the reception - which was held in Mama's backyard - everyone was congratulating Roza and I. Giving us hugs and slaps on the backs.

"We're finally married," Roza said. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "I can't believe it. We're finally married."

I gave Roza's hand a gently kiss. "It's a lot to take in. But I'll never get tired of calling you Roza Belikov." Roza chuckled. As the reception went on, all of the guests made an announcement and told Roza and I how happy they were for us and how they wished us a long and happy life together.

And while everything was magical, the one thing that made it even more magical was that it started snowing.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY THIS CH. WASN'T LONG. I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CH. LONGER. HOPE YOU LIKED THE WEDDING CH.!**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU REVIEWERS WHO WANTED A LITTLE HINT ON WHAT MY NEXT FANFIC WILL BE, WELL, HERE IT IS:**

_**"DEAR MS. KIROVA,**_

_**WE ACCEPT THAT WE HAD TO SACRIFICE A WHOLE SATURDAY FOR WHATEVER IT WAS WE DID WRONG. WHAT WE DID WAS WRONG, BUT WE THINK YOU'RE CRAZY TO MAKE US WRITE AN ESSAY TELLING YOU WHO WE THINK WE ARE. YOU SEE US AS YOU WANT TO SEE US, IN THE SIMPLEST TERMS, THE MOST CONVENIENT DEFINITIONS. BUT WHAT WE FOUND OUT IS THAT EACH OF US IS A BRAIN, AND AN ATHLETE, AND A BASKET CASE, A PRINCESS, AND A CRIMINAL. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?"**_

**IT WAS BASED ON A MOVIE.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	41. Chapter 40

**RPOV (5 more years later)**

Dimitri and I have been married for five magical years. I couldn't believe how amazing marriage is, especially when it's when someone you love. Veli and Bener had turned twelve less than a month ago, Arianna is ten, and Jr. is seven. Dimitri and I had decided to not have anymore children for a while. Since the pregnancies with the boys and Arianna weren't exactly planned. Jr.'s pregnancy was planned, though.

Dimitri was able to graduate from college, a few years ago, with flying colors. He got a master degree in English literature and actually became an author of a best-selling series. I was able to graduate from college with very good grades, and I got a degree as a school teacher. I only work as a substitute teacher so I don't get called in a lot. I try to spend as much time as I can with the kids, but with them going to school, it's a little hard. I miss the days when they were babies, when I got to spend every day with them and I didn't have to worry about what they're doing at school. But Dimitri works at home, and I get to spend **lots** of time with him. Since Dimitri and I graduated from college, we moved away from our home and back to Montana. Dimitri wanted to be closer to his family, who still lived there. Viktoria's leukemia hasn't come back since Dimitri and I gave her Veli and Bener's core blood. Sonya was finally able to find a man and settle down with him.

Dimitri's 29th birthday **(yeah it's been this long)** is coming up and I had planned a whole surprise birthday party for him. Dimitri's family, friends, and everyone who knows and loves him is coming. All that Dimitri knows is that I'm going to throw him a "family party," just us and no one else.

~**Secret admirers**~

Over the past few years, all of my friends have completely changed. The once fun-loving teenagers were now responsible adults with husbands and wives and growing families. Mason married and so did Adrian. Eddie and Mia got married and already started a whole litter of children. Lissa and Christian have been on and off in their relationship, so they haven't even decided if marriage is good for them. But they all agreed to come to Dimitri's birthday party.

~**Secret admirers**~

I sat in my room, smiling down at a very special somthing. It was a memory book, filled with pictures of everything Dimitri and I have done together, and filled with all the love letters and flowers Dimitri gave me over the years. It's not quite done yet. I planned on giving it to Dimitri once it's finished. I've had the memory book since I was seventeen, I made it just a few months after Dimitri asked me out. It had baby pictures of Veli and Bener and Arianna and Jr. It had our wedding photos. I had taped my wedding vows next to our wedding photos, photocopied Dimitri's wedding vows and taped it beside mine. I had a picture of our honeymoon. I had a picture of Dimitri's graduation day, and a picture of mine next to his. I had a picture of Dimitri and I on our first wedding anniversary.

I felt the back of my eyes sting.

Altogether, Dimitri and I have been together for twelve years.

"Twelve years," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "We've been together for twelve years." It was unbelievable. Unimaginable. I wiped the tears from my eyes, my heart aching. It ached with happiness and sadness. Happiness because I found the love of my life, sadness because I knew we couldn't be together forever. As much as I wish we could. Eventually Dimitri and I will grow old, our kids will grow up and move out, starting families of their own. I couldn't comprehend it. The tears fell down my cheeks. I closed the memory book.

More tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the front cover.

It was a picture that was taken of Dimitri and I on Valentine's day, when Dimitri and I finally admitted our feelings for each other.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HIHI! HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD ENOUGH! AND I MUST SAY, IT KINDA SURPRISED ME HOW ONLY ONE OF MY REVIEWERS WAS ABLE TO FIND OUT WHICH MOVIE MY HINT CAME FROM. THANK YOU TO "READANDWRITE11." I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS, IT MEANS A WHOLE LOT. THIS STORY'S COMING TO AN END. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY HOW MANY CH.'S ARE LEFT, I'LL LEAVE YOU IN THE SUSPENSE FOR THAT. :)**

**YOU GUYS ARE BY FAR THE GREATEST, MOST WONDERFUL, PEOPLE EVER. I AM SO GRATEFUL TO HAVE YOU GUYS REVIEW MY STORIES.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	42. Chapter 41

**DPOV (surprise party!)**

Today's my birthday, and Roza and the kids are throwing my a little birthday party. I didn't really want one at first, but Roza convinced me to have one. I am so grateful to have such a wonderful wife like her. And I am even more grateful for our children. But I have a feeling Roza's hiding something from me, I don't know what, but something. I won't ask because Roza might get irritated for asking.

~**Secret admirers**~

Roza had given me an entire list of things I should do for the afternoon. She said I had to keep myself busy for a little bit, since she wasn't done decorating the house yet. I was able to do everything on Roza's list, but I guess I finished too early because when I called she told me not to come home yet. So I just re-did the things on Roza's list. When Roza called me and said I could come home, I was a little relieved. I couldn't wait to see what Roza had done.

~**Secret admirers**~

When I got home, I felt a little odd. I shook off the feeling and tried to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. I opened it slowly and took a cautious step forward. The whole house was dark. The odd feeling returned, and I felt a bit uncomfortable. Then, it happened so fast, the lights turned on and I nearly jumped two feet in the air by the shouts of: "SURPRISE!"

I looked around, I saw my family and Roza and the kids and Ivan and Lissa and Christian and everyone I know, smiling at me. I couldn't help but give a silly grin back. Roza ran up to me and tackled me with a hug, kissing me hungrily. After she let me go, the kids attacked me, telling me "Happy birthday" over and over. I kissed the tops of their heads and gave Roza a suspicious look.

"You said this was a family party," I said.

Roza smiled even wider. "It is a family party." It took me a minute to realize what she meant. I grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

~**Secret admirers**~

Roza, along with Mama's help, made a huge chocolate cake. Though chocolate isn't exactly my favorite, I ate it to be nice to Roza. She did a good job. After the cake and the "_happy birthday_" song, I was bombarded with presents. Paul wanted me to open his present first. When I opened it, there was a box filled with DVDs of western movies. I gave Paul a hug and thanked him. One by one I got presents from my friends and family. Lissa and Christian, who, I guess, broke up again, put their money together to buy me a new laptop; Sonya got me a puppy and Roza was excited to add it to the family; Karolina and Mikhail got me another duster; Mama got me a new video camera; Ivan got me a cowboy hat (I just laughed); Mia and Eddie got me a whole series of western books, and so on and so on.

By the time I finished opening the gifts, I was exhausted. I thanked everyone and after hanging out for a little bit, they began leaving. Roza and the kids picked up all the garbage. I wanted to help but Roza refused to let me. Once the garbage was thrown out, Roza said that Sonya, who was the last one at the house, was going to be watching over them for the rest of the afternoon.

"C'mon, kids," Sonya said.

"Aunt Sonya, did you like the gift I gave daddy?" Arianna asked.

"It was very nice, sweetheart." When they left, Roza gave me a mischievous smile. She grabbed my hand and yanked me up. She made me follow her upstairs.

"Here's your birthday present," she said, then kissed me. Still kissing, we found our bedroom, went inside, and closed the door.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS WHO WERE ABLE TO GUESS WHAT MY HINT WAS, AND TO ANYONE WHO DIDN'T, MY NEXT FANFIC IS GOING TO BE "THE BREAKFAST CLUB," IT WAS A MOVIE. ONE OF MY FAVORITES.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	43. Chapter 42

**RPOV (14 years later)**

Veli and Bener are twenty-six. Arianna is twenty-two. Jr. is nineteen. And our youngest, and last, daughter, Claudia, is seventeen. Dimitri and I have had a wonderful nineteen years of marriage. Our five children are so well behaved. I'm so surprised on how similar Veli and Bener look to Dimitri. They're so tall, Veli's got Dimitri's styled hair, while Bener prefers his short. Jr. is almost as tall as his older brothers. Five kids. When I was little, really little, I always wanted two kids - one boy, one girl. But five is fine with me. Veli recently got married, to Eddie and Mia's second eldest daughter, Francine. Bener has a pregnant fiancée, Christian and Lissa's daughter (Christian and Lissa finally got married after working out their differences), Eloise. Arianna's in a relationship, but I can tell she's fiesty like me, not wanting to rush into a marriage, though I had agreed to Dimitri's proposal very young. Jr. is in college now, and currently isn't in a relationship. And Claudia's too worried about graduating high school to think about relationships.

I am beyond words to describe how wonderful we've been. But, unfortunately, not everything stays wonderful. Recently, I had a fainting spell, and Dimitri took me to the doctor's office, and they found a cancerous brain tumor. Dimitri was devestated. I was terrified. The doctor said that they could surgically remove the tumor, but it depends on how severe it's embedded into my brain. I could've had it for months without realizing it.

When Dimitri and I got home, Dimitri told Claudia while I called the boys and Arianna and Jr.. Veli and Bener both moved to New York City, and Arianna lives in southern California. Both said they'd come and try to take care of me, and even though I said I have Dimitri and Claudia to help, there was no getting through to them. They have my stubbornness. I tried convincing Veli that he just got married and should enjoy the honeymoon-stage of his marriage, but he would have none of it. I tried telling Bener that he should stay with his fiancée, trying to help her through her pregnancy, but he said that Eloise didn't mind coming with him. Arianna said that she was coming over no matter what I said. And Jr. said that there was no argument that he was on his way.

After the phone call, I could hear Claudia's cries. She ran over and hugged me, Dimitri behind her, his face grim. I felt my eyes water, my vision blurring. Dimitri came over and hugged me, too.

"You'll be okay, Mom," Claudia said through her sniffles. "You're a Belikov. You're as tough as nails." She pulled back and looked at me. She has Dimitri's eyes.

I gave her a sad smile. I touched her cheek. "You've got her father's eyes," I said, laughing a little. She gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Roza," Dimitri said gently. "Everything'll get better. I promise. I won't let anything get you." I nodded, but deep down I knew Dimitri couldn't protect me. Not from this. But I couldn't stop myself from trying to believe his words.

~**Secret admirers**~

The boys, Arianna, Jr. and all came a week after I called them. I said my hellos to Eloise and Francine, and apologized for being a trouble. Dimitri had called his family, who moved back to Russia years ago, and they said they'd try to come back to America the best they could.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Arianna said, hugging me tightly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, sweetie," I said.

"You'll get better, Mom," Bener said. "I want you to see your first grandchild. You and Dad."

"I'll try," I said. I couldn't make any promises.

Eloise came up to me and grabbed my hands, she was crying uncontrollably. "Please get better, Mrs. Belikov," she said. "You're like a second mom to me. Please, please get better." I nodded, telling her I'll try.

Jr. didn't say anything, he just hugged me, tightly.

After he let me go, Francine hugged me, too, crying into my shoulder. It was so overwhelming.

~**Secret admirers**~

The boys, Eloise and Francine, Arianna and Jr., and Dimitri were all in bed. But I couldn't sleep. Slowly and quietly I got out of bed. I found the memory book hidden in my secret compartment in the closet Dimitri and I share. I opened it up and slowly looked at all of the pictures. Me and Dimitri in our younger years; our wedding photos; ultrasound and baby pictures of the kids; Veli's wedding photos; the ultrasound pictures of Eloise, sent by Bener; Veli and Bener and Arianna and Jr.'s graduation photos; every anniversary photo of Dimitri and I. It brought tears to my eyes. I heard a whining sound, I looked over and saw Spice, the dog Sonya had given Dimitri on his 29th birthday. Arianna named her Spice because her fur color was the color of cinnamon. She has gotten so old. She walks with a stiffness, her fur is almost grey, and she looks exhuasted all the time. I rubbed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Spice," I whispered. "It's okay."


	44. Chapter 43

**RPOV (15 1/2 years later) [QUICKY A/N: CLAUDIA, ROSE&DIMITRI'S YOUNGEST DAUGHTER, WAS BORN AFTER DIMITRI' B-DAY PARTY]**

The doctors tried everything to get rid of the tumor, but the surgery wasn't able to get all of the tumor out. It was big, and the doctors said I only have a few months left. Dimitri is heartbroken. Bener and Eloise - Eloise especially - have taken this terribly. Claudia hasn't stopped crying. Veli and Francine have tried to lighten the mood, but nothing they say will make anything better. Dimitri's family arrived, halfway through last year, and has tried to support me the best they could. Olena especially, who's gotten older and can't really do as much. Even now, Olena's attempts of trying to help makes me feel guilty, just like it did back when I was pregnant with the boys.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri," I said softly. We were at the hospital, the doctors said they'd like to keep an eye on me, even though there's nothing more they can do. "I wish you didn't have to deal with this."

Dimitri was sitting beside me, holding my hand, trembling. He was close to tears. "Don't you apologize, Roza," he said, his voice was weak and shaky. "This isn't your fault." He kissed my hand. I could tell this was difficult for him.

"Jr.?" I looked up to Jr., who hadn't spoken a word since the doctors said I'll be dying. He looked up at me. "Do you think you could go get Spice? You and Veli? I'd like to see her." Jr. nodded, and Veli said he didn't mind coming. Veli gave Francine a quick kiss and left with Jr.. There was a silence after they left. Hopefully the hospital would allow Veli and Jr. to bring Spice. I haven't seen her since I was admitted to the hospital. I looked at Dimitri, his face was down. Over the years, Dimitri's hair has went from being the beautiful brown to grey, with a few brown stripes here and there. "Comrade, it'll be okay. I'll be okay."

Dimitri looked up at me. His eyes watery. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Olena came and hugged me gently. It's sad, knowing the one person you could ever love is slowly dying. I couldn't imagine the pain Dimitri's going through. The absolute depression and anguish. I squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him.

* * *

**DPOV**

When the doctors said that Roza doesn't have long to live, my heart shattered to a million pieces. I didn't want her to die. Not now. I wanted to have some more years with her. I wanted her to see Bener and Eloise's baby. And to be around when Veli and Francine have kids. She wouldn't be able to see Claudia's graduation. Or be there when Jr. gets married, or when Claudia gets married. She won't see Bener and Eloise's wedding day. I was so close to crying, but I wanted to be strong for Roza, and I didn't want the kids to see me like that. I had to be strong.

So I stayed by Roza's side, holding her hand. I couldn't let go.

* * *

**RPOV (two weeks later)**

The past two weeks that've gone by have been difficult. I've gotten terrible headaches. A few bloody noses. And I actually lost consciousness a few times. I've been having trouble breathing, and the doctors had to put me on a ventilator. Dimitri hasn't left my side, not once. The only time he has was to use the bathroom and to freshen up. This whole experience is taking its toll on him.

He hasn't smiled, he doesn't laugh, and he doesn't joke. I know that if someone was watching a loved one slowly die they wouldn't do any of that, but I would imagine them trying to lighten the mood. The kids and Dimitri's family has come to visit every day. Even the gang has come to visit. Francine and Eloise told their parents about my condition and came the quickest they could. I hadn't told them about the tumor because I didn't want them to worry. But when they saw my condition, they broke down. Mia and Lissa and Jill, who found out through Claudia, who's friends with Jill's daughter and son, were bawling their eyes out. Adrian and Mason and Eddie and Christian were trying to be as strong as Dimitri. Though Eddie's had a few meltdowns. Lissa's told me on multiple occasions that if she could heal me she would. I felt so terrible for putting them through so much hell. I didn't want them to go through this. I pained me.

~**Secret admirers**~

While Dimitri was freshening up, Lissa and Christian were the only ones left. I was exhausted, but I motioned Lissa to come over. She quickly walked over. I tried to tell her with my hands to get the memory book from my house, but she didn't know what I was saying. Christian somehow understood and said he'd be right back, leaving Lissa by my side. Christian was able to get the memory book while Dimitri was getting out of the shower. He handed it to me and I hit it under my pillow, giving Christian a nod as a thank-you. I had finally finished it. I just had to give it to Dimitri when the time was right.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION OVER ROSE&DIMITRI'S DAUGHTER, CLAUDIA. JUST A REMINDER ROSE GOT PREGNANT WITH CLAUDIA AFTER DIMITRI'S 29TH BIRTHDAY PARTY. SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION IT. THE NEXT CH. IS THE LAST CH. UNLIKE THE PREVIOUS CH.'S THAT HAVE RPOV AND DPOV, THIS CH. WILL BE TOLD THROUGH NO ONE'S POV. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	45. Chapter 44

**(QUICKY A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD. SCHOOL STARTED AND I HAD A LOT TO DO. :( SORRY!)**

It was as if the weather could sense the sadness in the air. Gray clouds made everything seem dull and colorless. A kind of heaviness hung in the air, making everyone sad, even if they didn't have a reason to be sad. But there were a certain group of people who **had** a reason to be sad - the Belikov family, and all of Rose's friends. Rose Hathaway, Dimitri's wife, the mother of Dimitri's children, had died. The hospital had done everything they could with her, but she simply died. Something happened to her brain, the doctors say it's because of the tumor, and it simply shut down. In the middle of the night. While she slept. In the morning, the doctors declaired Rose deceased, and everything went downhill from there. Dimitri became so depressed he refused to talk, and by the time he had gotten home (Veli and Bener had driven him), he locked himself into his room for the entire day. Veli and Bener, Arianna and Jr., and Claudia were just as devastated. Claudia and Arianna hadn't stopped bawling since Rose died. Veli and Bener haven't uttered a word. Jr., as hard as he tried, couldn't stop himself from crying.

Francine and Eloise were just as shocked. Bener and Eloise had hoped Rose would live until the birth of her first grandchild. Eloise and Francine were so devastated by the loss of their mother-in-law and soon-to-be mother-in-law that they just left. They supported to Belikov family the best they could, but it was no use. Nothing's the same without Rose.

Lissa and Mia and Jill, just like Arianna and Claudia, hadn't stopped crying. Christian and Eddie and Mason and Adrian didn't have a single word to say; their world had been shattered. No more witty and sarcastic remarks, no more jokes and no more obsessions about food. It was like the world was ending.

~**Secret admirers**~

At Rose's funeral, everyone had something to say; wonderful memories and magnificent times that happened over the years. Dimitri had the most to say, so did the children. Rose and Dimitri's family were the most emotional. Olena was crying so hard that Sonya had to take her out for a few minutes.

~**Secret admirers**~

"I can't believe Rose is gone," Lissa said, tears filling her eyes again. Christian put an arm around her.

"It's hard to believe," Ivan muttered. "She's always been here." He shook his head, grief in his eyes.

"Remembering Rose will keep her alive in us," Mia said, softly crying. "All the good times we shared with her..." Eddie hugged her close.

"Are you going to be okay, Dimitri?" Adrian asked. Even though Dimitri and Adrian haven't had the best relationship, the fact that Dimitri became a widower made Adrian feel sad for him. Dimitri nodded. Adrian patted Dimitri's back. Claudia hugged Dimitri.

"I'm going to miss Mom," she said.

"Me, too," Dimitri murmured. Soon, everyone came forward and joined the hug, and remembering Rose in their hearts.

~**Secret admirers**~

At home, Claudia went to her room and so did Dimitri. They both agreed that they'd need a little time to themselves, not too long, but just enough to allow themselves to calm down a little. When Dimitri was in his room, alone, he sat on Rose's side of the bed. The pillow faintly smelled of Rose, and Dimitri buried his face in it, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh my Roza," he whispered shakily. "Why did you have to go?" After a minute, he put Rose's pillow back and sat there. Then he remembered something, the memory book Rose had given him at the hospital, the day before she died. She had handed it to him and motioned with her hands not to look at it until he got home. Dimitri had tried to convince Rose that she'd be coming home with him, but she didn't. He stood up and picked the memory book up from the nightstand next to his bed. Hesitantly, he opened it.

Tears filled his eyes.

Valentine's day...

Ultrasound pics and baby pics of their children...

Wedding photos...

Graduation photos...

Every little detail in Rose and Dimitri's life together was in the book. Dimitri couldn't believe it. He slowly flipped through every page, crying at every picture, letter, or whatever was in the book. When he got to the last page, he was about to close it when something fell out. He picked it up. A letter. From Rose.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for being a wonderful boyfriend and thank you for being such a wonderful father for Veli and Bener. I can't tell you enough how special it is to me to have someone like you as the father of the boys and as a boyfriend. Guys like you come only once in a lifetime. And don't forget, I love you. So much! And remember, just be yourself. Don't let anyone pick on you or bully you. You're unique. Anyone who tries to put you down are immature and jealous._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Roza_

It was written shortly after Veli and Bener were born, it seemed. Dimitri cried. He cried for hours. And for days after that. Those days soon led to months. No amount of comfort from any of the kids would make Dimitri feel better. What Rose had given him made his heart break (if it's even possible, the moment Rose died his heart shattered to a million pieces). But even in Dimitri's deep depression he had to be the best dad he could be.

Soon, months went by and Eloise and Bener had their first child. A daughter they named Rose. Not too long after that, Francine and Veli got pregnant. Twins. But the kids noticed a great decline in Dimitri's health. He was getting older, they guessed, and that's why he's getting sick. But that wasn't the reason. Yes, Dimitri was getting older, but his heart was still broken.

~**Secret admirers**~

"He was the best dad ever," Arianna said. "He did everything he could to make us happy." A funeral. For Dimitri. Not too long after Veli and Francine had their twins, a boy and a girl, Dimitri died. The doctors said it was natural causes, but Dimitri died of a broken heart.

"I wish the kids would've gotten to know their grandfather," Francine sobbed. "They would've loved him." Veli hugged her tightly, he himself was fighting back tears.

Rose, Bener and Eloise's daughter, seemed a bit confused. Though she was too young to understand, Bener and Eloise knew they'd have to explain it to her when she was older (daughter Rose is only a few months old).

"At least they're together," Lissa said. She was trying so hard to keep the tears at bay. "At least they'll be happy."

Everyone - Ivan, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Adrian, Lissa, the kids, granddaughter Rose, Olena, Dimitri's sisters (along with Dimitri's nieces and nephews and a few great-nieces and great-nephews), Mia and Jill were all there, at the graveyard, looking at two tombstones.

_Dimitri Belikov_

_Born: August 13th, 1995_

_Died: December 19th, 2055_

_A beloved husband and father. Dimitri will be missed by everyone. He will be remembered always._

_Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov_

_Born: September 1st 1995_

_Died: November 19th, 2055_

_A loving wife, friend, and mother. We will remember Rose in our hearts forever._

* * *

_Rose: "Just be yourself."_

_Rose: "Don't take the crap these people give you. You're unique, that's why they pick on you."_

_Rose:"They're jealous of your uniqueness. Or maybe they're just immature. Probably both."_

_Dimitri: "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. I love you."_

_Dimitri: "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN REMEMBER WHICH CH.'S DIMITRI&ROSE SAID THOSE? REVIEW PLEASE**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN,**

**~SMITHY**


	46. QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: HEEELLLLOOOOO REVIEWERS! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ "SECRET ADMIRERS," I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU! I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT AND I LOVED THE REVIEWERS WHO HELPED ME ALONG THE WAY. AND, THANKS TO "NELLYROSE1994" FOR SUGGESTING I MAKE A LITTLE ENDING SHORT ABOUT DIMITRI&ROSE IN HEAVEN. AND, "NELLYROSE1994," I WILL DO THAT, BUT PROBABLY AS A ONE-SHOT. AND FOR ANYONE WHO THOUGHT I'D BE DOING MY NEXT FANFIC ABOUT THE "BREAKFAST CLUB (VA EDITION)," I'LL DO THAT RIGHT AFTER I DO THE LITTLE SHORT.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, SERIOUSLY. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE STUCK WITH ME THROUGHOUT ALL OF MY STORIES I HAVE TO SAY, Y'ALL ARE THE BEST. HONESTLY YOU ARE.**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN (which might be soon),**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
